Dream Scape
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". Alguna vez esas palabras las dijo el mago Clow. En la actualidad una persona que vive en un mundo lleno de magia y donde todo es posible, aprenderá el verdadero significado de ellas y además deberá enfrentarse nuevamente a su destino. "Nosotros tomamos nuestras decisiones y debemos vivir con ello". Continuación de Revelation
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Nunca te imagines ser diferente de lo que a los demás pudieras parecer o hubieses parecido que fueras si les hubieres o hubieses parecido que no fueras lo que eres"_ Lewis Carroll

Desperté por el ruido de la alarma que emitía mi despertador. Miré hacia todos lados en busca de aquel endemoniado objeto. Lo tomé entre mis manos y después de bostezar, lo apagué. Miré la hora -5:30a.m- y quise dormir un rato más, pero sino llegaría tarde y quien sabe como me iría en el día, no quería ni pensarlo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, haciendo las sábanas a un lado. Me levanté con demasiada lentitud y flojera, se podía apreciar en mis movimientos de tortuga.

Tomé un conjunto de ropa casual y me cambie, luego cepille mi cabello y dejé que estuviera suelto, me quedaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Me miré por última vez en el espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y me calcé los zapatos. Tomé aquel colgante del cual nunca me separaba, pues era uno de los pocos objetos que tenía desde que la señora Miller me adoptó cuando me encontró en la calle. Tome mi bolso y salí de mi recamara, desayuné y me dirigí a las jardineras.

Ahí una señora de aspecto robusto, con un vestido azul marino con detalles blancos y un pequeño sombrerito a juego que vestía hacia que su blanca piel contrastara. Sus ojos azules y su cabello casi rubio atado sin que ningún cabello rebelde saliese de su lugar me esperaba. Si, ella era la señora Miller.

-Vamos niña, llegaremos tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone la familia Dankworth- apresuró. Me metí en el coche seguida de aquella señora que había tenido la amabilidad de adoptarme oficialmente días atrás.

Llegamos a la increíble mansión después de algunos minutos, nos bajamos y miré la casa con cierto odio. Los padres del niño demonio me caían decentemente bien, pero él. ¡ÉL!. Mis dientes chocaron y me mordí la lengua para evitar decir alguna cosa ofensiva hacia el mocoso. Pero bueno había algo bueno en todo esto y eso era que podía ver a la adorable Alicia.

Todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, lo que paso en verdad hace casi una semana.

Flashback.

_-Vamos niña, ¿ya estás lista?- cuestionaba la señora Miller yendo de un lado hacia otro, arreglándose lo mejor que podía. –Esa familia es muy reconocida aquí en la hermosa Inglaterra, debes de ir lo más presentable si quieres ganarte el puesto. No, no estés nerviosa, mira yo estoy muy tranquila- rió de manera teatral._

_Le sonreí de manera tranquila, realmente la que debía calmarse era ella. Asentí suavemente. Llevaba un vestido color jade que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y tenía mangas tres cuartos con un sombrerito a juego, unos calcetines blancos y calzaba unos zapatos negros. _

_Estábamos frente a la inmensa puerta de roble con detalles finos en cuestión de minutos. Le eche una mirada a mi tutora legal y le sonreí suavemente, esto parecía tranquilizarla y enseguida llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó un escueto "adelante" y ambas entramos._

_La familia nos hizo una pequeña entrevista y por los gestos que hacían en sus rostros, parecía que les agradábamos. _

_-Bien, todo parece en orden- dijo el padre de familia de aquella rica familia. -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Su mirada se clavo en mi, pues yo no había dicho ni "mu"._

_-Me llamo Sakura Miller- me presenté con una adorable sonrisa en mi rostro._

_-Ya veo, no se parecen mucho que digamos- dijo la señora, mirando alternativamente a mi tutora y luego a mi._

_-Es una larga historia- comentó Miller, mirando de manera significativa a ambos. Por unos instantes reinó el silencio hasta que la cabecera de la familia volvió a hablar._

_-Entiendo, señorita Miller, ¿no le gustaría ir a conocer los jardines?, seguramente ahí podrá encontrar a mi hijo, espero que se lleven bien- me sonrió cálidamente y yo asentí._

_-De acuerdo, ha sido un placer señor y señora Dankworth- dije de manera sincera antes de salir de aquella sala amplia y detalladamente decorada, he de decir que tenían in gusto exquisito. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y suspiré cuando me halle en las amplias y bien cuidadas jardineras. -¿Es que todo es gigante en éste lugar?- me pregunte a mi misma mientras paseaba por allí._

_A lo lejos podía escuchar unas risas burlonas, me acerqué tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Podía observar a cinco niños, seguramente de mi edad o más grandes y a un metro de distancia de éstos, había una niña de unos cinco años, tirada en el césped y la cual sollozaba en silencio._

_Me acerqué corriendo, esta vez preocupándome poco de que me escucharan o llamara la atención. Me estaba moviendo por mero impulso. Llegué hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña y me hinque para quedar a su estatura. -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté con preocupación. Ésta alzó su rostro y morí de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo un rencor creció en mi interior, ¿cómo podían hacer llorar a una adorable criatura como ésta?. _

_Su rostro estaba redondo y tenía las facciones de un niño de aquella edad. Sus ojos parecían dos gotitas de agua no solo por el color de éstos. Tenía la piel suave y clara. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos por haber llorado._

_Ella al mirarme volvió a soltar un sollozo y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos. Me levanté y encaré a los cinco chicos que se habían callado cuando llegue. Los miré detenidamente. -¿Quién le ha hecho esto?- pregunté desafiante._

_-Oh vaya, ésta gatita tiene garras- dijo un chico rubio con ojos demasiado parecidos a los de la niña. Tenía aquel porte de una familia rica y era hermoso, pero su rostro lleno de crueldad, burla y casi indiferencia lo arruinaban completamente. -¿Por qué no le enseñamos a ésta entrometida a no meterse en asuntos de otros, no cr…?_

_Paff_

_Una hermosa marca se empezó a formar en la mejilla derecha del chico por la bofetada firme y fuerte que le había dado. ¿Cómo tener una actitud como esa?, ¿Qué sus padres no le habían educado o qué?, hacer llorar a una niña de esa manera y más importante era que aquella criatura era mucho más pequeña que ellos. Era imperdonable._

_El chico se llevó su mano a su mejilla, me miraba con sorpresa y sus ojos parecían no dar crédito a lo que veían._

_-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con menores- dije de manera fría. Tomé entre mis brazos a la pequeña y me la llevé de ahí. Tampoco era tonta, ellos eran mucho más mayores que yo y si seguía ahí seguramente aquel niñato se vengaría por aquel orgullo pisoteado._

_Dejé la niña en el suelo cuando ya estábamos demasiado alejadas de ésos monstruos. La miré y ella hizo la mismo, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y me regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa. –Gracias hermanita, has sido muy valiente- dijo con su voz aguda y yo me morí derretida._

_-No ha sido nada- dije con una sonrisa. -¿Ya te encuentras bien, qué te hicieron?_

_-Se estaban burlando de mí porque yo aún no sé usar bien mis poderes- dijo con voz tímida y la miré con comprensión._

_Era cierto, aquí las personas podían poseer magia y había que entrenarse arduamente para mejorar y convertirse un día en uno de los magos reconocidos para darle fama además de honor a la familia. Sin embargo si eras torpe o no tenías ni una pizca de ellos se burlaban de ti de manera cruel. ¡Agh!, no debían de hacerlo, no tenía sentido. Con o sin magia seguíamos siendo seres humanos y todos tenemos sentimientos._

_-Tranquila, todavía tienes mucho tiempo para aprender a usarlos. Todo a su tiempo, no te presiones demasiado, ¿ok?- traté de animarla y ella asintió. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me regaló un cálido abrazo._

_-Ojala fueras mi hermana de sangre, ¡ah!, ¿pero dónde están mis modales?- se separó e hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Me llamo Alicia Dankworth-_

_Me sorprendí por unos instantes, aquella pequeña… ¿era hija de ésta rica familia?. –Pero si tu eres su hija, ¿por qué te dejas tratar así por esos niños?- pregunté confundida._

_-Porque soy su hermano Sean Dankworth- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me levanté bruscamente y encaré a aquel que había dicho eso. ¡Era el niño rubio!._

_Mis manos se volvieron puños. –Si eres su hermano, ¿por qué la tratas así?- dije con furia contenida._

_El sonrió burlón. –Porque quiero- se limitó a decir. –Y ahora es tu turno por ser una chiquilla sin magia- _

_Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo podía saber él eso?. ¡No me conocía!, ¿cómo fue capaz de…?_

_-Puedo sentirlo, tu presencia es débil como cualquier persona sin magia- dijo con cierto tono asqueado. Me apuntó con su dedo índice y el viento empezó a volverse fuerte. Me tape el rostro con los brazos, el viento se había vuelto demasiado fuerte y parecía que me rodeaba._

_-¡Sean, Sean, ahí vienen tus padres!- gritaron los mocosos corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. El viento volvió a la normalidad y el chico rubio me miró con sorna. _

_-Tienes suerte mocosa- dijo de manera engreída. Se acomodo el traje y sonrió de manera cálida cuando ellos estuvieron a la vista. Hice lo mismo que él, acomodando mi vestido y tratando de lucir como si nada hubiera pasado._

_(DOTA BATA-OST CCS)_

_-Veo que has conocido a la pequeña Sakura Miller- dijo su madre quien se dirigía a su hijo cuando habló. -¿A que es una ternura, no es así?. ¡Ah, Alicia aquí estás!, te hemos estado buscando, vamos a tus clases que se hace tarde- dijo la mujer, extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña quien fue corriendo hasta alcanzarla._

_-Si, es muy linda- comentó con tranquilidad. Lo miré de reojo, aquel niño era… era… imposible. _

_Ambas mujeres tanto hija como madre, sonrieron y se marcharon, alejando la primera que iban tarde para las lecciones. Nos quedamos solo el padre, el hijo y yo, ah y bueno también los mocosos._

_-¿Qué te sucedió en la mejilla, hijo?- preguntó ahora consternado su tutor. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espinilla dorsal. Estaba muerta, la señora Miller me daría de golpes, iba a perder el trabajo por mi culpa, ¡hay no!._

_-Me golpee- se excusó, fingiendo estar avergonzado. Sentí como abría suavemente la boca pero al instante la volví a cerrar. ¿Por qué habría mentido?, no entendía nada._

_-Oh bueno- comentó extrañado. –Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Bueno señorita Miller su tutora la espera en la entrada, creo que tomamos la decisión correcta y las aceptamos para el trabajo._

_-¡Me alegro!- dije con efusividad hasta que algo se me hizo raro. Esperen, dijo… ¿las aceptamos?, ¿las, en plural?, ¡EEEEEEEEH!, yo no quería trabajar en ésta casa. Bueno no me molestaría cuidar a la pequeña de Alicia o hacer los favores de los padres, pero… pero… ¿estar al pendiente de éste mocoso?, ¡ni en sueños!._

_-Será un placer verte mañana por la mañana- dijo de manera amable el rubio. Lo miré y pude notar aquella imperceptible sonrisa de burla. ¡ÉL LO SABIA!, ¡Hay, por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí!, alguien no me quería allá arriba._

Fin Flashback.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo. A partir de ése día el niño se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible y prácticamente pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día ordenando infinidades de cosas, solo para que él las estropeara después. Era como un juego del gato y del ratón, lamentablemente yo era éste último.

Algún día le daría su merecido. Solo necesitaba que la señora Miller ganara suficiente dinero como para dejar de trabajar en ese lugar y me desquitaría de todo lo que me había echo.

Entramos a la mansión y ayude a mi tutora a hacer la comida. Yo realmente no tenía recuerdos, parecía que mi memoria había sido borrada. Lo único que recuerdo es aquel día lluvioso que me encontró la señora inglesa y yo le alcanzaba a murmurar mi primer nombre. Esperaba que algún día lograra recuperar esos recuerdos, ese era mi sueño.

Preparé la mesa y serví la comida, escuchando después la grosería mas grande del universo entero. –Ve a despertar a los señoritos- me indicó mi tutora.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, si algo odiaba de todos los días era esa específica hora en la mañana. Subí las escaleras escuchando las campanas de mi funeral. ¿Hay campanas en los funerales?.

Me paré frente a la puerta de roble, después de primero despertar a la pequeña Alicia. Ahora venía la parte pesada. Toqué la puerta varias veces, no hubo respuesta. –Voy a entrar- susurré y abrí la puerta. Me acerqué al bulto que se encontraba en la cama y toqué suavemente. –Es hora de despertar- susurré con cierto esfuerzo, realmente ser amable no me nacía con ese mocoso. –Vamos, el desayuno esta listo-

-¿Le hablas a las sábanas Micola?- preguntó aquella irritante voz. Le miré con odio cuando me apodó así. Alcé las manos que estaban convertidas en puños. Sentía como una vena en mi frente latía, ¡que mal educado!.

"Tranquilízate Sakura, es solo el mocoso, no le des lo que quiere, no dejes que te provoque."

-Como sea, hoy me acompañarás a comprar lo útiles del colegio- comentó como si nada, arreglándose frente al espejo, luchando por acomodarse la corbata con torpeza.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él, siendo precavida en todo momento. Le quite sus manos torpes y me ocupe de la corbata, haciéndole aquel nudo. Cuando me iba a separar el tomó mis muñecas con sus manos, apretándolas con cierta fuerza.

-Me haces daño- dije con una mueca.

-Tonta- dijo de pronto. Le miré colérica y alcé mi rostro para encararlo. Él definitivamente no sabía decir "gracias".

-Feo- contesté con odio. Él sonrió con burla.

-El burro hablando de orejas- dijo y empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, con lentitud. Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada por la cercanía que empezaba a crecer con cada segundo.

Traté de apartarme, forcejeando lo que solo hizo que su agarre se volviera más fuerte y me lastimara de verdad. Se acercó hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, cerré los ojos con fuerza y de pronto me sentí liberada.

Se escuchó su risa rebotando en aquellas cuatro paredes. Cuando abrí los ojos, él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. –Hubieras visto tu cara, ¡de verdad creías que te iba a besar!, ¡a una mocosa sin chiste como tú!- Y se largó.

¡AHG!, definitivamente algún día me vengaría, patearé su trasero hasta que le duela, algún día.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola mis queridos lectores, si es que hay por ahí o.ó. Espero hayan disfrutado de éste corto prólogo. Espero poder subir el primer capítulo el fin de semana.

Ahora, ¿les ha gustado?, o mejor aún, ¿saben quién es o se hacen una idea de quién es nuestra protagonista?, el que lo adivine primero tendrá dedicado el primer capi de Dream Scape!, bueno aunque es bastante obvio ^^u (?)

Bueno en fin, eso es todo

B.C.M cambio y fuera.


	2. Sakura, Double Trouble y una verdad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

_**É**ste capítulo va especialmente dedicado a:_

Princess Arrancar4Sakura, Vale Yagami Cullen, Nicole, Maru-chan1296, NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19, hana-yry, Karla McClain, vanerosehudson y sakurita, porque soy las mejores lectoras que una puede tener. Gracias por todo.

_**R**ecordatorio:_

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

_"¿Para que queremos ser prefectos?. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.."-George Weasley_

Me llamo Sakura Miller y tengo trece años. La señora Anastasia Miller, mi tutora legal, me adoptó oficialmente días después de haberme encontrado tirada en las frías y mojadas calles de Londres a altas horas de la noche.

No tengo recuerdos antes de aquel día. No sé de dónde vengo, qué hacía allí ni por qué. Cuando fuimos a la policía tampoco había datos de ninguna Sakura, pues fue lo único que mi tutora alcanzó a rescatar de todo lo que balbuceé antes de caer inconsciente y con fiebre el día de nuestro primer encuentro.

A partir de aquel día mi apellido fue Miller, estoy muy agradecida con la señora Anastasia por haberme adoptado, darme techo y comida. Jamás podré pagar el favor.

Sin embargo todo dejó de ser tranquilo en mi vida cuando empecé a trabajar en la casa Dankworth. Todos los días era una catástrofe; despertaba al niño demonio, es decir Sean Dankworth y éste me sacaba a patadas de su habitación malhumorado pero completamente despierto, luego era la hora del desayuno y si estaban sus padres actuaba con recato, con modales dignos de la realeza pero sino era como un pollo o peor aún, ¡un cerdo!. Ese niño tenía problemas.

Limpiaba la casa todos los días, pero para mantenerla así era un dolor de cabeza y de garganta. Tenía que estar gritándole a él y sus amigos trogloditas que no entraran con los zapatos llenos de barro o tuvieran cuidado con los muebles, pero siempre me ignoraban olímpicamente. Incluso ya llevaba la cuenta de todos los jarrones y muebles que habían echado a perder en menos de cuatro días.

Hacía lo que le gustaba, sin órdenes… él las odiaba pero ¿cómo pararle entonces?, no podía rendirme y dejarle hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Además yo podría tener problemas sino sabía controlarlo. No ayudaba para nada que me viera como un ser inferior por carecer de poderes mágicos. Me veía como un simple insecto el cual podía pisotear y no era así. Para colmo hoy tendría que llevarle a comprar sus útiles para el año que se venía en su colegio de magia.

-…Magos engreídos, si yo tuviera magia no sería así- dije con cierta molestia. –Bueno, al menos te librarás de él por unas horas –me consolé a mí misma. Me puse mi abrigo y baje las escaleras. Me dirigí a la puerta principal y unos sobres blancos llamaron mi atención. -¿Qué no había recogido la correspondencia ésta mañana?- me cuestioné y los tomé entre mis manos. Chequé para quién eran las cartas y fruncí el ceño cuando leí "Sakura Miller" con una caligrafía impecable, en letra cursiva.

Dejé el resto de los sobres, que en su mayoría eran para el padre de familia, sobre la mesa y abrí el que llevaba mi nombre.

_Estimada Srita Miller_

_Nos complacemos de informarle que sería un honor tenerla como estudiante en el colegio Le rose éste año, para poder ayudarle con el control de sus poderes, incrementarlos y ampliar su conocimiento sobre diversos campos, no únicamente sobre la práctica de la ya mencionada magia._

_Si acepta nuestra invitación, en el mismo sobre podrá encontrar el boleto del tren, el material, uniforme y todo lo necesario para el curso que viene._

_Las clases comenzaran el 31 de Agosto. Espero poder conocerla en persona._

_Atentamente: La directora Anne Kaori Clow_

¿Magia?, ¿yo?, imposible. En mi cuerpo no habitaba ni una pizca, ni la más miserable.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaron a fuera, acompañado de un gruñido. Alguien estaba de mal humor hoy. Guardé la carta de manera apresurada en la bolsa y salí como estampida. No quería que me regañara el mocoso o me saliera con uno de sus insultos. Ya había sido suficiente con su intento de beso ésta mañana.

.

Miré la contraportada de aquel libro ancho y de pasta dura. Al menos me aliviaba saber que yo no tenía que aprenderme "La historia de 100 magos famosos" o "Como surgió la magia en épocas pasadas". Me gustaba ser normal, iría a una escuela ordinaria con niños como yo, no habría nadie que se quejara o tuviera aires de suficiencia porque todos seríamos iguales. Nada de asquerosos engreídos que presumían el mal uso de aquel don tan especial para molestar gente o hacerla sentir menos, como alguien que conozco.

-¡Miller!-

Esa asquerosa voz ya me estaba hartando. Me había pedido que lo acompañara, ok, pero me había traído nada más para ser el bufón de sus amigos. "Miller esto, Miller el otro". ¡Estaba harta, odiaba que solo me diera órdenes como si fuera un robot. Se burlaba de mi, en mi cara además de que me obligaba a disfrazarme de chico para "que no fuera una vergüenza pasear por allí con alguien tan poca cosa como tú"!

Me tragué mi orgullo y avancé a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba aquel endemoniado niño junto con sus amigos. Me envió una mirada cargada de desprecio, como si fuera una cucaracha. Se giró hacia mí y dejó caer en mis manos al menos cinco libros de diez toneladas cada uno.

Por poco pierdo el equilibrio y me doy de bruces contra el suelo, sin embargo fue una suerte que no paso. Tomé los libros con cierto esfuerzo, sentía como temblaban mis brazos, apenas podía mantenerme de pie con esa carga extra.

-Están demasiado pesados- susurré con un hilo de voz. La pila de libros incluso rebasaba mi cabeza y me era imposible ver por donde iba.

-¡Apúrate Mi-cola!- vociferó el rubio, saliendo de la puerta en ése instante, con sus amigos soltando estruendosas carcajadas por el apodo, haciéndole coro.

Algún día patearé sus traseros, ¡era una promesa!.

Me tambaleé en todo el camino, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible para no tropezar. Con cada segundo que pasaba mis manos se empezaban a quejar, protestando la carga pesada que ni si quiera podía descansar. El tiempo empezó a correr y cada vez me vi cargando más cosas, me estaban usando de mula de carga, ¡esto ya era demasiado!, ¡no podía más!. Mis brazos me dolían y sentía aquel cosquilleo en mis manos, anunciando que se habían quedado dormidas o había perdido la sensibilidad en ellas.

Los niños se detuvieron abruptamente, haciendo que yo les imitara. Suspiré llena de alivio cuando vi moverse todo lo que llevaba en mis manos, pero sin que se cayera absolutamente nada. Me quería quejar, ¿por qué se paraban así?, a menos que…¿al fin íbamos a descansar?. Sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de regocijo al pesar en la segunda opción. ¡Oh si, ya quería dejar de cargar todo eso!.

-Ahí están el problema doble- cuchicheaba uno de los amigos de Sean en su oídos. –Son asquerosos, ¿cómo desperdiciar la magia de ésa manera?, son un… -le susurró algo más quedo y el rubio empezó a estallar a carcajadas.

"Parecen un par de ancianas chismosas", pensé en cuanto los vi. Por la mirada llena de veneno y rencor que le enviaba Sean a esas personas supe que incluso yo a comparación le caía bien. ¿Qué le habrían echo para que se comportara así?.

Traté de ver hacia donde iba su mirada. No muy lejos de ahí había un par de niños visiblemente más altos que yo, su cabello pelirojo era lo que más llamaba la atención, además de esas sonrisas sinceras y joviales que se dibujaban en sus rostros pálidos.

"¿De verdad le caían tan mal a Sean?, no parecían malas personas es más… incluso parecen divertirse. Bueno, ¿quién no le caía mal a Sean?"

Aquellos chicos eran gemelos, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas brillantes y relucientes. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su ropa demasiado sucia. Pero eso no importaba, lo que realmente captó toda mi atención fue que se estaban ocultando detrás de una pared, mirando discretamente, asomando sus cabezas para ver algo que debería ser un buen espectáculo para ellos, por la cara que ponían. Sin embargo todo estaba normal.

Plaff, plaff, plaff

"Hable demasiado rápido".

En el suelo de piedras por donde pasaban los transeúntes empezaron a soltar chispas y éste empezó a tornarse rojo como el rubí. -¡QUEMA!- gritaron las personas que pasaban por allí, pocos segundos pasaron antes de que los zapatos de dichas personas se inflaran, sin romperse y mágicamente empezaran a flotar gracias a ellos. Las personas quedaron de cabeza, elevándose del suelo, los zapatos se asemejaban a un globo que eran los causantes seguramente de que las personas empezaran a volar.

-Increíble- susurré mirando aquel espectáculo.

-Lo es, ¿no?- dijo una voz en su oído, que la hizo saltar, haciendo que las cosas que sostenía se balanceran.

-Nosotros no tenemos contra ellos pero miraban a todos de manera gélida y como si fueran cucarachas- habló otra voz muy parecida en su otro oído. Miró a ambos lados y dos niños terriblemente hermosos la miraban divertido. ¡Esos eran los de antes!.

-Solo es una broma, para enseñarles que eso no esta bien, ¿no crees?- Uno de ellos me preguntó por lo que me limité a asentir.

-Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo- dijeron los dos al unísono.

"¿Eh?"

Sentí como mis brazos fueron jalados hacia atrás, obligándome a soltar lo que tenía en mis manos. Cayendo sobre Sean y sus amigos.

"Hay no, hay no, hay no"

-¡QUÉ DEM…

-¡corre!- gritaron los dos en mis oídos, seguramente me quedaría sorda. Ambos me jalaron y a una velocidad que no creí capaz nos alejamos de ahí, tomándome por sorpresa y sin darme tiempo de poner resistencia.

Paramos en no sé donde. Había casas y no había ni una sola tienda a la vista, seguramente nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para perderlos. –Me va a matar- susurré. No le tenía miedo a Sean y sus secuaces sin cerebro. ¡Pero la señora Miller, ella daba miedo y si se enteraba de esto recibiría un buen castigo!. -¿Por qué hicieron eso?- cuestioné mirando ceñuda a ambos.

Ellos me miraron inocentemente y lo peor de todo parecía como si no se hubieran agotado después de haber corrido demasiado, parecía como si no hubieran echo ninguna carrera.

-Incorrecto, nosotros no hicimos nada. Tú soltaste las cosas y cayeron accidentalmente sobre ellos- habló uno de ellos y después el que estaba a su lado, como si estuvieran sincronizados, como si fueran una sola mente macabra. –Además tú dijiste que estaba bien hacerle una broma a personas de ése tipo y definitivamente ellos lo eran-

Abrí y cerré la boca, sin lograr decir nada a mi favor. Pero… estaba segura que se referían a las personas a quien ellos le habían jugado la broma, no a Sean y a sus amigos.

-Por cierto soy Nic- se presentó uno de ellos, saludando con la mano derecha.

-Y yo soy Ric- habló el otro, saludando con la mano izquierda.

"No puedo diferenciarlos…" –Ok, un gusto Nic y Ric. Yo soy Sakura Miller- me presenté con una dulce sonrisa. "Bueno tampoco puedo enfadarme con ellos, eso mismo quería hacerles, tirar todo sobre ellos y descasar mis pobre brazos. Además estaban en lo cierto, ellos se creían el ombligo del mundo, pero no era así y tenían que hacerlos pisar tierra firme. Añadiendo que los gemelos eran divertidos"

-¿Sakura…

-…Miller?

Ambos se acercaron y me examinaron. Me sentí nerviosa porque me escrudiñaban con la mirada. -¿Sakura no era flor de cerezo en japonés?- preguntó uno de ellos, mirando a su gemelo. Éste asintió y ambas miradas jades se posaron en mí. -¿Eres travesti o quizás tus padres se equivocaron a la hora de ponerte nombre?

Primero blanco, luego rosa y luego rojo. Los colores inundaron mi rostro y hasta sentí las orejas calientes, como si saliera humo por ellas. Negué con la cabeza energéticamente. –N-no, ¡se equivocan!- dije luego de comprender. Sean me había puesto un hechizo y parecía chico. –Yo soy una chica, pero el moco… digo Sean me ha puesto un hechizo y bueno… por eso luzco como un chico. –Me acomodé las gafas que venían con el "disfraz" incluido según el pequeño demonio.

Pareció que mis palabras fueron creídas al instante por ambos gemelos. –Entonces lo sentimos- dijeron a la par. Se miraron y asintieron, chasquearon los dedos y sentí como si estiraran mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y podría haber jurado que ambos chicos habían crecido en cuestión de segundos. -¿Crecieron?- cuestioné, aunque fue más para mí misma que para ellos.

Ambos abrieron su boca levemente y me miraron sorprendidos. -¿qué?- pregunté y me empecé a poner nerviosa por su silencio. Me volvió a ruborizar y entonces eso pareció despertarlos de aquel largo trance.

-El chimpancé disfrazo a una hermosura como tú… en un niño nerd, ¿me puedes decir Ric qué tiene en el cerebro ése animal?- cuestionó pero esta vez sin mirarle, sino a mi.

"Lo mismo me pregunto, pero aún no logró responder esa pregunta Nic, lo siento te la debo".

-No tengo idea, pero creo que haría lo mismo si eso evitaba alejar las miradas de… Sakura- susurró Nic.

Me ruboricé aún más, pues la atención que ponían en mí era demasiada y exageraban con sus halagos, estaba segura de ello.

-Pero ella era la que cargaba sus cosas…- aseguró uno.

-… definitivamente él no sabe apreciar una esmeralda cuando la ve- confirmó el otro. El chico de cabellos anaranjados, sacó de su bolsa un paquete de golosinas y me lo dio. –Cuando quieras ir a venos solo di: "problema doble".

Tome las golosinas y me limité a asentir. -Y-yo, ¿puedo preguntar que hacían en aquel lugar?- cuestioné, buscando cualquier tema que estuviera alejado de mí o no tuviera nada que ver conmigo, ni una miserable pizca. No me gustaba llamar de ésa manera la atención.

-Oh bueno, estábamos comprando el material para ir al colegio Le Rose- se explicó uno

"Ése es… el colegio del cual recibí una invitación."

-¿A cuál iras Sakura?, imagino que a ése, es el mejor colegio de magia al que puedas ir-

Parpadeé varias veces y luego di unos pasos hacia atrás. -¿Qué?

-Si, se nota que tienes poderes mágicos, aunque no puedo asegurarte que sean fuertes, pero en cuanto te toqué para sacarte de allí lo sentí- se explicó uno de ellos.

-Yo también lo sentí- agregó el otro, frunciendo el ceño. -¿O será acaso que aún no despiertan tus poderes?

-No, se equivocan, yo no poseo ningún tipo de magia- me apresuré a corregirles. Mirando alternativamente a uno y luego a otro.

-Actualmente la que se equivoca es usted señorita Miller- dijo una voz suave a mis espaldas. Me giré y pude ver a una mujer con una capa puesta. Sus cabellos negros, con toques azulados caían en ondas y sus ojos zafiro relampagueaban con astucia e inteligencia.

"Se me hace conocida ésta persona, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes, ¿por qué?"

-Soy Saori Ashura Clow, hermana y subdirectora del colegio Le Rose- sonrió suavemente. –He venido para hablar con Sakura Miller, ¿es usted no me equivoco?-

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. "¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia una maga tan importante como ella en venir a verme?, parece algo tan irreal."

-Ese colgante en forma de llave es precioso, ¿puedo verlo?- preguntó. Asentí nuevamente, me quite el colgante, pasándolo por la cabeza y se lo di, algo dudosa.

La mujer miró detenidamente el objeto. –Lo sabía- susurró con una sonrisa. –Eres Sakura después de todo- me miró de una forma cariñosa, como si ya me conociera y tuviera buenos recuerdos de mí. Ladeé un poco la cabeza con la confusión reflejada en mi rostro. -Debes tener cuidado con Anastasia Miller, pequeña Sakura- advirtió, entregándome mi llave.

Y sentí como si un balde con agua fría me cayera encima, trayéndome de regreso a la tierra. "¿Cómo puede decir eso?, estaba equivocada en las dos cosas. Una yo no tenía magia y dos Miller era una buena persona, me había acogido en sus brazos y me había protegido todo el tiempo, ¿¡y ahora tenía que cuidarme de ella?!. Más bien tendría que cuidarme de ellos, no eran de confianza. ¡Me advertían de aquella a la que podría considerar mi única familia!."

-Gracias- dije un poco cortante. Tome mis cosas y los miré. –Pero se me hace tarde- agregué, dándoles la espalda, saliendo como bólido en rumbo a mi… hogar. Eso era, ellos eran extraños, simples desconocidos que me querían asustar, no tenía por qué dejarme llevar por sus comentarios.

Suspiré y tome una bocanada de aire. Además jamás los volvería a ver.

.

_(Kobato OST 1 - Song 15 - Amber Sky)_

Abrí la puerta del pequeño departamento, haciendo el menor ruido posible. No quería enfrentarme a la señora Miller, seguramente ya le había llegado a los oídos que le había tirado las compras encima a Sean y cuanta cosa más y peor.

Pase de puntitas por el corredor, viendo mi objetivo: mi habitación.

-Sakura-

Me quedé congelada, a mitad del pasillo. Esa había sido la señora Miller, agaché mi rostro hacia el suelo, esperando la reprimenda de mi vida.

-Esa mocosa me sirvió. Desde que la vi en el suelo aquel día lluvioso y sin familia lo pensé. Pensé que ella sería la indicada para ayudarme en casa de los Dankworth, ¡pero como la odio!, es demasiado perezosa y muy inútil. No sabe cocinar, lo bueno es que si sabe limpiar y se encarga de los niños, de casi todo en realidad- Unas carcajadas superficiales se escucharon, acompañadas de las de Anastasia. –Es tan torpe que ni si quiera se da cuenta de cómo la miro. Si no fuera porque gana dinero ya lo hubiera botado en algún lugar, dejándola a su suerte.

¿Cómo explicar que en el momento que escuché esas palabras sentí un vació dentro de mi?. La única persona que pensé que se preocupaba por mi y era sincera conmigo. Que me cuidaba y me daba su cariño, esforzándose por las dos para salir adelante me estaba dando la espalda. ¿Por qué realmente no podía moverme de mi lugar?. Quizás porque dolía demasiado y estaba aturdida. No quería creer en sus palabras, quería confiar en ella, quería creer que era importante para alguien y que no estaba sola.

Mis pisadas eran lentas y silenciosas. Miré por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta, observando a Miller tomar desde una botella de whisky junto con dos desconocidas en la sala del pequeño departamento.

-Al menos aquella sin magia y sin familia sirve para algo- dijo riendo a carcajadas una mujer.

-Definitivamente a éste paso podrás mudarte…- agregó la otra.

-Si, un día ya no estaré y encontrará el departamento vació- dijo Miller de manera divertida, como si hubiera contado un buen chiste las otras dos se rieron a carcajadas.

El corazón se me oprimió, solo era para ella un objeto...

-Una basura- dijo Anastasia, tomando más whisky.

"¿Por qué estoy sola?, ¿quién soy?, ¿por qué no me acuerdo de nada?". Di unos pasos hacia atrás. Sintiendo como si aquello fuera una fuerte y seca bofetada. Mis piernas temblaron. "¿Tengo una verdadera familia?, ¿me habrán abandonado como planea hacerlo la Señora Miller?, ¿seré realmente repugnante como ellas dicen?. Quisiera saberlo, quisiera poder contestar todas las preguntas, saber la verdad. Me siento tan vulnerable, pensar que me tratan así porque…"

-No tiene magia, es el propósito de su vida. Servir a los que si la poseen. Yo Anastasia Miller, bruja, ¿cómo adoptar a esa… cosa?, ugh- sonrió de manera cruel. –que bueno que falsifiqué los papeles de adopción. Así no tengo ningún peso sobre mí-

Se callaron abruptamente entonces cuando empecé a correr a mi habitación. Las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, traicioneras y rodando por mis mejillas hasta hacer un ruido sordo cuando tocaban la madera del piso.

Se escucharon más carcajadas, fuertes y burlonas, sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

Sentí como algo de se derrumbaba en mi interior y mi corazón se fragmento en mil pedazos. Eche seguro a la puerta y me tiré en mi cama. Aquel día lloré como no recordaba hacerlo antes.

.

_-Vamos Sakurita, tu puedes hacerlo- animaba un extraño animal, parecía un muñeco de felpa. Amarillo y con orejas redondas y grandes. Con ojitos pequeños pero expresivos. Con alas blancas y parecía que suaves._

_-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura… quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡libérate!- La llave en forma de estrella se transformó en un báculo. La castaña sacó unas cartas de su bolsillo y miró fijamente a su enemigo. -¡Viento!._

Abrí los ojos, topándome con la oscuridad. Sentía un hueco en el estómago. -¿Ya es de noche?- me cuestioné a mi misma. Llevé una mano a mi frente, sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza, seguramente por haber llorado tanto. –Que bien solo fue un sueño- susurré entre aliviada y confundida. Todavía recordaba aquellos dibujos en las cartas, pero… ¿dónde las había visto antes?.

Me senté en mi mullida cama, sintiendo algo frió rozar mi pierna. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, ¿qué podría ser?. Hice las cobijas a un lado. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi aquel objeto. –Imposible- susurré mirando aquella estrella de diez picos brillar a pesar de que la habitación estuviera en penumbras. Tomé aquel báculo idéntico al de mis sueños entre mis manos. –Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer- dije en un susurró. Un brillo salía del cajón de mi cómoda. -¿Qué esta pasando?- Mis manos temblaban y en mi cuerpo un sentimiento familiar se instaló. Inconscientemente mi mano fue hasta el cajón, dude en abrirlo. No tenía idea de lo que podía ser y estaba demasiado confundida.

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar el desbocado latir de mi corazón. Los abrí con la determinación iluminándolos. Mi mano de manera rápida, para acabar con aquella incertidumbre, abrió el cajón. Un libro, el libro que tanto cuidaba brillaba como si fuera un sol.

Dejé aquel báculo en la cama y me levanté. Me paré enfrente de la cómoda y tomé el libro entre mis manos. Los dedos me cosquilleaban y sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada esquina de mi cuerpo. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

Mi mano vaciló pero terminó por intentar abrir aquel antiguo libro. -¡Esta abierto!- dije sorprendida, puesto que antes parecía estar sellado o similar, era imposible de abrir. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora si podía?.

Me quedé sorprendida cuanto miré un hueco rectangular, con una baraja de cartas ocupado el espacio. –Pero si son las mismas que en mi sueño- dije extrañada. Tome la primera y le di la vuelta. –E-El… V-V-viento- leí con cierta dificultad. En ése instante, debajo de mi apareció una brillante insignia parecida a la que estaba grabada en las cartas. El viento en la habitación se hizo fuerte, como si hubiera tormenta y estuviera en el exterior. Tuve que taparme con los brazos para refugiarme.

Pronto esto paro. Tragué saliva con algo removiéndose dentro de mi. Baje los brazos hasta ponerlos a mis costados. Alrededor de mi se encontraban las cartas que hasta hace poco estaban en el libro, sentí una calidez en mi corazón. Miré fijamente a cada una.

-No estás sola- dijo una voz que me tomó por sorpresa y lo que hizo que me sobresaltara. –Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo ama-

-¿Ama?- susurré deconcertada.

-¡Quién se atreve a despertar al gran Kerberos!- una voz chillona captó toda mi atención. Un peluche amarillo salió del libro.

"Ese también… estaba en mi sueño, ¡no puede ser!"

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los pequeños y resplandecientes del muñeco de felpa. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo. De mis labios se deslizó aquel nombre, por impulso, ni si quiera lo pensé. –Kero-

Sus ojos parecieron enfocarse en mí, después de salir de su trance y estupefacción cuando me vio rodeada de las cartas. Se tallo los ojos con sus patitas y soltó un grito. -¡Cómo es que me quedé dormido, Sakurita, ¿estás bien?!

-Shhh- callé, no tenía ganas ni por asomo de ver a Anastasia Miller. No ahora, ni nunca más. Aquel muñeco de felpa sabía mi nombre y yo el suyo, ¿cómo?, es como si lo conociera de hace bastante tiempo.

-¡Qué hacemos aquí!, ¿dónde están el resto?- cuestionó, acercándose a mi, flotando. Di unos pasos hacia atrás como auto reflejo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestioné demasiado confundida. -¿Quién eres?-

El muñeco amarillo abrió la boca, algo molesto, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pareció dudar. Le miré esperando una respuesta, sincera, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan complicado y nuevo.

El muñeco voló hacia la ventana e hizo las cortinas aún lado, mirando la cuidad bella y hermosa. Le miré desde ahí y éste pareció sorprendido.

-No puede ser, ¿De verdad… no te acuerdas de mi?-se giró para verme. Yo negué con la cabeza suavemente.

-No, yo me llamo Sakura Mi…- dude un instante, realmente yo no me apellidaba así, jamás. Una parte de mi se regocijaba por aquello, pues no estaba unida a esa vieja hurraca y mentirosa de Anastasia. –Bueno solo Sakura, no tengo recuerdos y realmente no sé quien soy, yo…

-¡CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUIÉN ERES!- prácticamente vociferó. Me apresuré para llegar a su lado y callarle, estaba armando un escándalo. A éste paso tendría que enfrentarme a la señora Miller.

-¡Guarda silencio, despertarás a Miller!- dije en una orden, haciéndole señas de que bajara la voz, pero fue inútil, no me prestó atención. Seguía hablando con voz firme y fuerte, como poseso.

-TU ERES SAKURA KINOMOTO…

Sentí como algo se oprimió dentro de mí. Mariposas revoloteaban con fiereza en mi estómago, como si intentaran salir. En ese momento sentí como si un tren pasara sobre mí, como un piano me aplastaba, como una ráfaga se azotaba contra mi cuerpo y algo llenaba mi corazón, dejándole cálido, suave y blando. Lo recordé, recordé todo. Por mi mente cruzaron a velocidad impresionante miles de imágenes, de diferentes personas que me llenaban de distintas sensaciones y me abrumaban de manera diferente. Cada una de manera especial y única.

-¡LA VALIENTE QUE ACEPTÓ LA MISIÓN!-

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí esta el primer capítulo de ésta historia, espero que les guste. Me alegra ver que tengo personitas que aún siguen con la historia y espero que no las defraude.

Princess Arrancar4Sakura: Hola, gracias por dejar un review. Espero que tu confusión haya quedado disuelta con éste capítulo. Traté de explicar mas o menos como están las cosas. Se agradece que sigas leyendo.

Vale Yagami Cullen: Hola, jajaja, se agradece que hayas seguido la historia hasta éste punto. Realmente estoy feliz de que me des tu opinión y des tiempo para dejar un RR. Espero que también ésta historia te guste y de verdad gracias, pocas personas me lo dicen, pero la verdad es que me esfuerzo para que mis lectores entiendan y puedan adentrarse en un mundo distinto. Estoy emocionada de que ustedes se emocionen por darle una segunda parte, son ustedes los que me motivan sinceramente. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad!

Nicole: Me agrada leer eso :3 Espero que te guste sino tanto como la otra, que se acerque un poco. Bueno eso no se sabe, puede que si o que no, se verá adelante. ¡Si, pero si todo resultara tan sencillo... la historia no tendría emoción, ni nada que contar!. Espero que te haya agradado el capi.

PD: anotado todo lo que has dicho(?), mi regalo será un capítulo dedicado a ti, espero que éso te agrade.

Maru-chan1296: Hola, si, lo sé, jajajaja. Me alegra leer eso. Y si, si aparecerán pero no diré cuando puede pasar mucho o relativamente poco. ¡Hay me emocionaste con lo que dijiste!, de verdad espero que te guste tanto como la otra, pondré todo mi corazón para que así sea. ¡Espero que te guste el capi de hoy!.

NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19: ¡Hola!, bueno era una sorpresa que digamos ya estaba planeada desde hace tiempo. Contestando a tu pregunta se encuentran en otro mundo, pues ahí las personas no tienen que ocultar sus poderes, es algo natural y normal. Me alegra que te guste y que sigas leyendo!

hana-yry: Hola, muchas gracias!(: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y también agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para dejar un RR.

Karla McClain: Hola, si hace tiempo que no te leía!, me alegra que sigas aún leyenda ésta historia. Es entendible porque hubo un periodo que no actualicé, casi dos meses, en fin estoy muy muy feliz de que sea así. ¡Realmente me animan mucho y me sacan una sonrisa con sus RR!. Te doy gracias por leer hasta éste punto Jajaja me alegra leer eso, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste, saludos!.

vanerosehudson: Hey, hola! Si con respecto a éso si van a aparecer, pero hay que tener paciencia. Esta bien que lo digas, así me esfuerzo más para que eso pase .. Jajaja me alegra que sigas leyendo hasta aquí y espero de verdad que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Vaya bueno creo saber el por qué, espero que pronto si te agrade, en fin, saluditos!.

sakurita: Hola! no no murió, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y se agradece que sigas con la historia. Espero que te vaya agradando conforme avance.

Y bueno solo me queda decir que agradezco todo el apoyo hasta ahora, ustedes son los que me animan a seguir. Aunque puede que para algunos se lea mal. Pero es así, espero que les guste y lamento lo corto del capítulo/:

Sin más que decir, se despide B.C.M

Cambio y fuera.


	3. Sakura, una taza y una llave

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

_Éste capítulo va dedicado a Nicole, que a pesar que me atrasé porque planeaba subirlo el 14 ._. no fue así, espero que lo disfrutes!, al igual que todos!_

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

¡AH se me olvidaba!, ¡Feliz San Valentin atrasado, al final del capítulo estará mi regalo para ustedes por éste frabulloso día!

* * *

_"No me importa perder la cabeza, porque ya la perdí", _El Sombrero Loco.

Miré de manera tranquila a Kero. Ok, esta situación era más complicada de lo que había imaginado. Primero no podía regresar a casa, al menos no por ahora, pues necesitaba entrenarme para restablecer mis poderes tal y como eran antes, puesto que así no podría usar la carta Revelation, sería una misión suicida. Según mi guardián antes si era capaz de usarla sin problemas, porque había cazado las cartas Clow y cambiado esas cartas a cartas Sakura, lo que había incrementado mis poderes, pero ahora era como si hubiera iniciado desde cero.

Me llevé mis manos a mi rostro y solté un grito ahogado por éstas. Quería ver a mis personas queridas, asegurarme que estaban bien. No me encontraba tranquila de ésta manera. Suspiré y tomé una bocanada de aire, si seguía pensando en ésas cosas no podría concentrarme, volver a controlar mis poderes, ni fortalecerme. Tenía que ir a la academia por un tiempo para lograr mi verdadero objetivo, regresar a casa.

-El verdadero problema es… ¿dónde quedarse?- me cuestioné, sintiendo sobre mí la mirada de mi pequeño guardián amarillo. Si, el ya estaba enterado de todo, pues me había forzado a contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle y no me refiero de solo a la llegada a éste mundo, sino también cómo había acabado con el hermano de Clow, Leviathan.

-Sea como sea no puedes quedarte aquí- dijo mi guardián, cruzado de brazos, ahora de manera seria y tranquila. Minutos antes soltaba fuego cuando le conté lo que recién descubrí y lo tranquilicé antes de que fuera a armar un alboroto.

"_-… definitivamente él no sabe apreciar una esmeralda cuando la ve- confirmó el otro. El chico de cabellos anaranjados, sacó de su bolsa un paquete de golosinas y me lo dio. –Cuando quieras ir a venos solo di: "problema doble"."_

-¡Ya sé!- dije de manera entusiasta, mi puño cayó en mi palma en un gesto de triunfo. –Podemos ir ahí- susurré.

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakurita?- cuestionó mi guardián confundido. Le miré sonriente.

-¿Recuerdas a los gemelos, Nic y Ric?, podemos ir con ellos- dije. –sé que probablemente no es lo mejor… pero me rehúso a quedarme en el mismo techo que… que ella- dije suspirando. Miré el despertador. 3:45a.m. –Seguramente me echaran pero no podemos perder nada-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Kero explotó. -¡Espera, no!, ¡con esos niños libidinosos no irás!- comentó furioso mi guardián, mirándome con enojo, con fuego brillando en sus pequeños ojos color carbón.

-Entonces dime Kero, ¿qué otra opción tengo?- le miré seria. –Si me quedo aquí no sé lo que podría pasar, ahora que sé los verdaderos propósitos de Anastasia no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ocurrir, esa persona es… cruel y mala, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer?

Mi guardián se quedó callado ante mis palabras, como si hubieran sido un golpe bajo y lo eran, eran palabras sinceras y con sentido. –Bien- aceptó, arqueando una ceja, en signo de molestia y resignación. –Pero si me entero que te hacen algo esos mocosos…

-Hay eres el mejor Kero- dije tomándole entre mis brazos y frotando mis nudillos de manera juguetona en su cabeza.

-Hay, hay, Sakurita- dijo entre quejas y diversión mi pequeño guardián, pero sin tratar de zafarse de mí agarre.

-¡Bien!- dije al tiempo que lo soltaba. Puse encima de la cama mi bolsa. Miré a mí alrededor, tome el libro de cartas y lo guardé. Miré a mí alrededor y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. -¡Es cierto!- me dije a mí misma. Busqué en el cajón la carta blanca donde estaba la invitación y la lista de útiles para el colegio. –Cosas inesperadas suceden- susurré.

No había pensado que asistiría a aquel colegio hasta esos momentos. Sonreí con cierta nostalgia al recordar ciertas palabras de un amigo muy querido. "Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable".

Guardé el sobre en la bolsa, junto con mi libro. –Ahora el problema será el dinero para comprar las cosas- dije pensativa. Me colgué la bolsa en el hombro al tiempo que a mis oídos llegaron unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la ventana. Era como si pequeñas piedras se impactaran contra el cristal. Me acerqué y no pude distinguir nada pues estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

-Que extraño- susurré, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Quité el seguro y la abrí. Tenía las intenciones de asomarme para ver que sucedía, pero no fue necesario. Una sombra entró, deslizándose con gracia.

-¿Q-qué es eso Kero?- cuestioné asustada.

Solo obtuve como respuesta una exclamación de su parte, mis piernas temblaban. No podía apartar la mirada de esa cosa, no era grande pero tampoco chica y no parecía tener una forma establecida.

Tome aire y miré con determinación a esa extraña figura. Me acerqué y pude distinguir por fin qué era. Me quedé helada por la impresión. -¿Un… dragón?

.

-Tanto drama por un crío de dragón Sakurita, que bueno que estaba a tu lado porque sino quien sabe que hubiera pasada-

-Si tú estabas igual- dije mirándole de reojo con cierto reproche. Había descubierto que aquel era la mascota de la directora, porque llevaba un collar en el cuello donde se descubría la identidad del animal y a quien pertenecía.

-Pero, ¿por qué habrá traído una taza?- dijo el peluche agitándola, dejando caer algo que hizo un tintineo cuando toco el suelo.

Miré aquel objeto y lo tomé entre mis manos. –Es… una llave- dije confundida, tenía un llave con una flor de cerezo. –No entiendo- dije por fin.

-Bueno debemos de dejar esto para después, tenemos que apresurarnos o la ogra despertará- dijo Kero. Asentí, dándole la razón. Guardé la taza y las llaves en la bolsa, en seguida el dragón salió volando por la ventana sin darnos tiempo para nada.

Suspire y el pequeño animal de felpa se metió a la bolsa. –Bien- susurré y llevé una golosina a mi boca. –problema doble-

Sentí un tirón en el estómago, como si algo me hubiera golpeado, sacándome el aire abruptamente. Mi cabeza empezó a arder y todo empezó a darme vueltas. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para controlarme. Me sentí enferma.

Pronto la sensación desapareció, extrañada, abrí los ojos. -¿Qué… es esto?- me cuestioné aturdida. Ya no me encontraba en mi habitación, ahora estaba en una salita. Pequeña y acogedora. Había un sofá para tres personas, que parecía a la vista bastante cómodo, de cuadros donde predominaba más el color anaranjado y rojo. Había una mesita de roble enfrente del mueble, con unas fotografías donde solo reconocí a los gemelos, eran una familia numerosa. –Así que… es su casa-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. –demonios, es su casa- volvió a decir, dándome cuenta que realmente lo había echo, estaba aquí, a éstas horas de la mañana.

Suspiré, tratando de tranquilizarme. Todavía podía marcharme, esperen, ¿y a dónde iría?. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me despeiné. –Que lio- dije en un susurró.

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más. Había un reloj en la pared, que no paraba de sonar "tic-tac". Una chimenea que parecía que hasta hace poco se había usado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja, con más cuadros colgados en ellas. Lo que no me sorprendió, pero sí a mi guardián fue que las personas retratadas o fotografiadas se estuvieran moviendo.

No me atrevía a seguir inspeccionando aquella habitación y menos la casa. Sentía que podían tacharme por ladrona y no los culparía, realmente podría parecerlo. No cualquiera llegaba a casa a las cinco de la mañana y se quedaba esperando en tu casa. Ninguna persona normal pensaría que era una invitada y no quería nada malo.

Me senté en el sofá y suspiré, empezando a hablar conmigo misma.-Bueno Sakura, tampoco es como si te dijeran…-

-Bienvenida-

Salté del sofá, dándome de bruces contra el suelo. –Hay, hay- me quejé, sobándome la parte lastimada.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon, rebotando por las cuatro paredes de la habitación, llenando mis oídos. Miré con cierto enojo y sorpresa a aquellos que habían provocado aquello y encima se reían de mi desgracia.

-Pensamos que llegarías a una hora decente… -empezó uno de ellos, solo podía distinguir bien sus ojos esmeraldas que resplandecían como si fueran la luz entre la tormenta.

-Pero supongo que no has aguantado estar lejos de nosotros por mucho tiempo- dijo el otro, con tono comprensivo.

Les miré, sintiendo como una pequeña gota se resbalaba por mi nuca. "Son demasiado… egocéntricos". –No… no es eso… es que….

-Lo sabemos- dijeron al unísono. –La directora de Le Rose nos ha informado lo que sucedió, Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que salvó nuestros pellejos. –

Uno de ellos silbó, pasando una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba. –Tenemos a una heroína en casa, ¿no es sorprendente Ric?- cuestionó, mirando a su gemelo, quien se limitó a asentir. –Y lo mejor es que es solo nuestra- complementó Nic.

Un furioso Kero hizo acto de aparición, cansado de estar escuchando a ambos gemelos. Su mirada parecía echar fuego. -¡Quién se creen para hablarle así a la gran Sakurita, mocosos!, ¡ella no necesita de su ayuda y menos digan que es SUYA, PORQUE PARA QUE LO SEPAS ELLA ES MÍA, MI DUEÑA JAMÁS LES PRESTARÍA ATENCIÓN A SEMEJANTES MOCOSOS!, ¿ENTENDIERON?

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y sudar. –K-Kero- traté de llamarle. ¿Por qué me pasaban éstas cosas?. Dios, seguramente había despertado a toda la casa con sus gritos. Sentí como el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Wow, el muñeco de peluche habla- dijo burlón Nic, codeando a su hermano, quien veía a mi guardián también. Sonrieron con malicia los dos, produciéndome escalofríos.

-Lástima que no entienda, porque cuando decimos algo se cumple. Sakura es nuestra, muñeco con cabeza hinchada

"¿Es que ellos no se preocupan por que quizás despertaron a los demás?, aay… no" Volé hasta mi guardián y lo tomé entre mis brazos, tapándole la boca antes de que empezara a gritar nuevamente. Jamás le había gustado que le llamaran así, mucho menos… los niños Li.

Kero forcejeaba para zafarse e irse encima de ellos. Los dos le miraron con burla y le sacaron la lengua al mimo tiempo, estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

Con lo irritado que estaba mi guardián eso bastó para que cambiara de identidad. Rebelando la verdadera. No pude reaccionar a tiempo. Kerberos inmovilizó a ambos con su grande patas, siendo aplastados. Con el sofá yéndose para atrás cuando mi guardián lo había usado de apoyo para evitar que huyeran lo gemelos.

El ruido fue tal que poco pasó ante de que la luces del pasillo de arriba se encendieran, iluminando los escalones de las escaleras que estaban a poco distancia de la sala.

-Estamos en problemas…- susurré con voz ahogada.

.

Me encontraba siendo apachurrada y mimada por la señora de la casa. La noche anterior cuando nos vio fue todo un caos. Del enojo paso a la sorpresa y luego a la efusividad cuando se enteraron los señores de la casa que la invitada no invitada era yo, Sakura Kinomoto. Yo todavía no comprendía, sabía que la directora les había dicho quién era yo, pero… ¿cómo lo sabía ella?, no entendía nada. Además, ¿por qué se apellidaba igual que el mago Clow?, era demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y temía que se incrementaran y mis respuestas fueron cada ve menos.

-Bien Sakurita-sama, termina rápido tu desayuno para que compremos tus útiles. ¿No te llegó nada de la directora? Es extraño, nos dijo que te enviaría a tu hada y tus llaves. ¿Ya te había dicho que podías ocupar la habitación de huéspedes mientras arreglamos una especial para ti, no?

La mire, intentando decir algo, pero la señora Lina no paraba de hablar y no se me hacía educado interrumpirla en su monólogo.

-Oh lo siento, no te he dejado hablar- dijo de pronto, cuando el señor de la casa le dio un ligero apretón, de manera cariñosa en el hombro a su esposa.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. –Mmm, no, no importa- dije de manera sincera. –A decir verdad agradezco mucho todo lo que están haciendo por mi, no sé como pagarles, están siendo muy buenos conmigo...

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de todo lo que sacrificaste por salvarnos de esa amenaza, no dudaste en dar tu propia vida incluso por aquellos que ni si quiera conocías- expresó el señor de la casa, mirándome con ternura. –Eres como nuestra hija, Sakura

Me sonrojé y les regalé una hermosa sonrisa, expresando mi gratitud. –Es lo que tenía que hacer, era lo correcto- dije de manera sincera. Ellos me sonrieron de igual forma. Sentí aquella calidez en mi corazón.

"Pase lo que pase, volveré a ver a mis amigos y a todos a los que quiero, dando todo mi esfuerzo para encontrarlos".

-Entonces Sakura- Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros. Miré a mi costado, un gemelo quien pude reconocer como Ric llevaba en su boca un pedazo de pan, con su brazo por encima de mis hombros. -¿Tienes tu llave?

Sentí otro peso. Miré a mi otro costado, era Nic, con el mismo pedazo de pan en la boca e imaginaba que su brazo apoyado en mi. -¿Y tu hada?

-¡Ustedes dos!, ¿qué son ésos modales?, ¡no se habla con la boca llena! ¡y se come en la mesa!- La mirada de Lina cambio bruscamente y sin más se llevo a sus dos hijos a la cocina. Miré en aquella dirección, sonriendo suavemente.

-Disculpa, puedes ir a la habitación de huéspedes para dejar tus cosas-dijo el apenado papá de los gemelos. Dejando la taza con cocoa caliente sobre la mesa de café de la sala, yendo tras su familia.

Reí suavemente. Ladeé la cabeza y llevé a mi mentón una mano, en gesto pensativo. –Ha decir verdad- hablé conmigo misma. Llevé una mano a mi bolsa, sacando la llave y la taza que habían llegado gracias a la mascota de la directora. Dejé la llave a un lado y miré la taza con detenimiento. No tenía nada de especial, lucía como cualquiera otra común y corriente. Era azul con tiras en el extremo superior e inferior de color rosa pálido, dibujadas de manera horizontal. En el centro había una estrella amarilla y en el centro de ésta, un corazón rojo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño cuando volteé la taza, leyendo en la parte de debajo de la taza, en el fondo de ésta, unas letras en negritas. –"Si pides un deseo mientras echas cacao caliente en ésta taza, un hada del amor te concederá tu deseo de amor verdadero"- Parpadeé varias veces. -¿Hoe?, ¿cómo es que yo puedo leer esto?- Miré con cierta astucia la taza, como si ésta fuera la culpable de alguna posible mentira. –Bueno he visto cosas más raras- dije por fin. Miré a taza del señor de la casa y luego la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. –Ok… parece que no van a venir- susurré. Tomé la taza y pude ver que el líquido estaba caliente por el humo que salía de ésta.

Subí los escalones de manera disimulada y cuando hube entrado en la habitación cerré la puerta. Esta estaba pintada de un color melocotón. Había una cama con un cobertor a juego, un escritorio con algunos libros y una mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación. Una ventana blanca para dejar entrar al aire y nada más.

Me hinqué y dejé ambas tazas en la mesa. –bueno, no se pierde nada con probar- suspire. Tome la taza que contenía el cacao caliente y empecé a vertirlo en la otra. –Deseo poder estar con las personas que más quiero por siempre, querida hada del amor, te lo suplico- rogué con fuerza, cerrando mis ojos.

Pasaron segundos y no paso nada. Estallé en carcajadas -¿Qué estoy haciendo?, las cosas no son así de fáciles- me pregunté a mi misma, aún riendo. –Que desilusión- dije ahora en tono deprimente, haciendo que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos.

De la nada la taza empezó a brillar, de dentro de la taza es de donde provenía la luz. Iluminando la habitación a pesar de que podía filtrarse la luz por la ventana.

La luz se extinguió y pronto una cabeza se asomó por el agujero de la taza. El tamaño de la cabeza de ése extraño ser era de unos cinco centímetros, sus mejillas eran bastante grandes y muy suaves, incluso parecían estar sonrojadas pero era porque tenía dos óvalos dibujados en éstas o eso parecía ser. Sus ojos eran muy pequeños a comparación con la cara, eran negros y expresivos, me recordaban bastante a los de Kero. Su flequillo rubio tenía volumen y no se podía ver más de su cabello porque estaba cubierto con una gorra azul donde colgaban en cada extremo bolas azules, de un color más oscuro y que parecían de algodón. Su cuerpo era pequeño a comparación con su cabeza, pues parecía que ésta era el doble de grande. Tenía unos pies y unas manitas pequeñas, suaves y blancas como parecía ser el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía unos zapatitos extraños de color azul marino. Vestía un traje liso que cubría todo el cuerpo, de mangas largas y del mismo color que el gorro.

La extraña criatura se esforzó por agarrase a un extremo de la taza y salir de ahí. Parecía que le costaba demasiado trabajo, cuando hubo pasado una pierna del otro extremo perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la mesa, por alguna desconocida razón terminó rodando unas cuantas veces.

La cosa esa, se levantó y empezó a sobarse las partes traseras. –pudieron haber echo la taza un poco más ancha, me duele todo el cuerpo- De la nada, sacó dos cosas que parecían ser abanicos blancos, redondos, con los cuales empezó a volar cuando los agitó. –Bien veamos- La criatura que salió de la taza daba vueltas en círculo por toda la habitación. –La habitación es un poco pobre, pero es tolerable-

"¿De… verdad no estoy soñando?, esto no parece normal, parece un alocado sueño creado por the dream"

-¡He tú!- aquel bicho me llamó y yo alcé el rostro, siguiéndole con la mirada. Se puso a unos veinte centímetros de mi rostro y yo esperé a ver qué quería. –Parece un poco sosa- dijo con resignación. Yo casi me caigo de bruces al suelo, ¿qué había dicho?.

-Hay por qué tenían que invocarme en un sitio tan poco lujoso- se quejaba mientras se alejaba.

-Espera, ¿invocarte?- Arqueé una ceja.

-Ajá, con esa taza- dijo él a modo de explicación, situándose a un lado de ésta. –Quieres ver a tus amigos, tus seres queridos, ¿verdad?. Mi nombre es Mirmo y soy un muglox para que lo sepas-

". . ." Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que de verdad iba a funcionar. No es cómo si me sorprendiera demasiado, se parecía a la situación a la que había conocido a Kero, solo que esta vez… había sido un poco diferente, de alguna manera yo había querido que viniera, pero si hubiera pasado por mi cabeza que iba a ser tan huraño me lo hubiera pensado doble vez.

-Bueno, ehm… me llamo Sakura Ki..

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿a que si?, cuando nos invocas los muglox ya sabemos el nombre y otras cosas de la persona que nos llama- dijo éste cruzando de brazos. –Además eres muy popular en el mundo de los muglox, sabemos tu historial completo porque apareces en el libro de historia de mi escuela. Nunca pensé que te conocería, aunque ha resultado ser una decepción.

"¿Qué sucede con éste bicho?"

-Te hubiera imaginado mucho más inteligente, intrépida y valiente, pero resulta que no eres así. Me invocaste para usar mi magia y te ibas a ir por el camino más fácil, los humanos son así, por eso no me gusta el mundo de los humanos, ¡no pienso ni quiero usar mi magia con ustedes!-

Le mire con sorpresa y cierta vergüenza. No es que no quisiera poner mi esfuerzo ni hacerlo sola. –Te equivocas- dije con determinación, mirando al ceñudo de Mirmo que me retaba con la mirada en cuanto lo contradije. –Puede que muchas veces seamos como tu lo dices pero eso no es siempre. Luchamos por lo que vale la pena día con día y con o sin tu ayuda yo no planeaba dejarme avasallar, pienso regresar al lado de mis seres queridos cueste lo que cueste y no planeo rendirme en eso. Jamás, que quede claro eso. Porque pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el camino que tome o los obstáculos que tenga que enfrentarme, regresaré a su lado-

La expresión del muglox cambio a una de sorpresa y de admiración. Sonrió con aire de aceptación. –Bien, ahora si puedo decir… que quizá no sea tan malo ser tu compañero- dijo con tono divertido y un tanto bromista.

.

Había caído rendida en la cama en cuanto regresamos por la noche después de comprar los útiles y demás. No había sido cosa del otro mundo, había cosas extrañas que había visto pero nada que no hubiera imaginado ya con todo lo que me había pasado en ésta vida. Había resultado más fácil pero más confuso cuando le entregué la llave a la señora Lina, quien había girado la llave en el aire y a partir de ésa acción una puerta había aparecido frente a nosotros, cuando entramos había pilas de monedas y joyas preciosas. No me lo pude creer hasta que me dijo que ésa era mi cámara, donde guardaba el dinero, ella me había explicado que quizás alguien había estado metiendo dinero allí. Yo sentí mis mejillas arder en ése instante, pensar que alguien me había dado tanto, podría nadar con tanto dinero. Me sofoqué.

Todo lo que había pasado fue en el transcurso del día de ayer. Y para terminar aquel día tan extraño, los gemelos me habían dicho que prepara todo porque mañana, osea hoy, comenzaban las clases. Había pensado que era una broma de mal gusto pero lo comprobé después de ver el calendario. ¡Ya ni si quiera sabía en qué día vivía!. Hoy empezaba Agosto y yo ni en cuenta.

Miré a mis alrededores mientras desplazaba mi maleta por las calles de la estación de tren. Nos habíamos despedido de la familia de Nic y Ric cuando llegamos, pues solo se le permitía el pase a los estudiantes. Había aprendido que aquella estación tenía distintos destinos a diferentes colegios de magia.

Suspiré y miré una vez más el boleto. Los gemelos discutían hacia donde debíamos ir, realmente nos habíamos perdido en tan enorme lugar.

"Estudiantes con destino al colegio Le Rose, por favor abordar al tren"

-¡Demonios!- se escucharon al unísono las voces de los gemelos, quienes se miraron de manera algo preocupada. –Bueno si no alcanzamos el tren, podemos ir volando en las escobas, ¿no?-

"Ni hablar, ¿cómo…?, yo ni si quiera sabía viajar en eso, ¡imposible!"

Una risa se escuchó entre tantos murmullos y ajetreo en la estación, destacando del resto. –Con esa cara de malhumorado seguro haces que hasta el tren se detenga- comentó con burla una voz familiar. Traté de mirar la dirección de donde provenía esa voz, pero entre tanto gente pasando me fue imposible localizar a dicha persona.

"Estoy segura que esa persona era…"

-¡Sakura!, ya sabemos dónde es, ¡corre!- gritaron ambos chicos, quienes salieron corriendo sin importar si arrollaban a su paso, gritando "disculpen, disculpen o pipi, gemelos pasando".

-¡Ah!, espérenme- dije cuando por fin reaccioné. Tratando de seguir su paso, zigzagueando entre tantas personas.

Pude recuperarme cuando nos encontramos en el tren después de semejante carrera. Por poco y nos dejaba el tren y no quería ni si quiera imaginar que hubiéramos echo. Las maletas habían desaparecido mágicamente en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro del tren, realmente ir en un colegio así tenía sus ventajas.

Me senté en el cómodo y rojizo asiento para tres personas, que estaba vació y los gemelos se sentaron en el que había en frente mío mientras charlaban sobre quién había ganado en llegar al tren, pues habían echo una competencia. Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, había un cristal que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje que se podía distinguir mientras nos encaminábamos a la escuela. De lado derecho se encontraba la puerta corrediza de madera, la que fue abierta, alertándome tanto como a los gemelos.

Kero entro con una bolsa de golosinas colgando, tarareando mientras se sentaba a un lado mío y empezaba a comer de los dulces. Un carrito paso entonces y una cabeza, de una señora nos miró y luego a mi guardián. –Gracias por su compra- dijo la mujer, dejo el carrito en un lugar donde no estorbaba y cerró la puerta. Me quedé completamente en blanco, ¿cuándo se había ido Kero?, ¿cómo, qué y por qué esa señora había dicho eso?. Miré a Kero y éste me sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Yo… lo que pasa es que no pude resistirme- dijo excusándose. –Además, tienes mucho dinero Sakurita, ¡no seas tacaña!

"¡qué, qué!" Miré con fuego en la mirada a Kero. -¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Uhhhhh- dijeron al unísono ambos gemelos, mirando alternativamente a ambos.

-¡Hay!- pude ver como un escalofrió recorría su pequeño cuerpo. –que eres tan maravillosa que pensé que no te importaría comprarle a esa pobre mujer las golosinas para que no anduviera gastando su voz y caminando entre el pasillo, porque es muy peligroso y tu muy buena-

Le miré y luego me reí suavemente. –Esta bien- dije cambiando mi semblante, algo capturó mi atención. Una caja donde se podía leer "chocic" se movía. Entrecerré los ojos y luego los abrí algo sorprendida. -¿por qué se… esta moviendo?

La caja se volteó y se hizo a un lado, dejando a un muglox manchado completamente de chocolate. -¡Hay, esto esta delicioso!- dijo mientras se llevaba sus pequeñas manos a sus mofletes y parecía por su rostro, que estaba en el paraíso.

-Mirmo…- le miré sin poder creérmelo. Parecía ahora que tenía dos Kero en lugar de uno, ¿de verdad era esto real?.

A la hora y media nos habíamos alistado, colocándonos el uniforme del colegio. Las niñas portaban una falda azul marina, una camisa roja y unos calcetines, corbata y zapatos completamente negros. Lo que más destacaba era la capa con capucha que llevábamos que era negra y con el escudo de la escuela en pequeño grabada en ella. Había una rosa, con el sol y la luna de fondo con seis símbolos rodeándolos. Los niños vestían casi igual solo que en vez de falda usaban pantalón de vestir.

Ya era de noche cuando bajamos del tren, nos habían llevado el resto del camino en carretas que eran puestas en marcha por aquello que muchos piensan no existen solo en los cuentos de hadas, unicornios. La vista era magnífica y desde ahí se podía ver el castillo con torres que parecía tener años y años pero que aún así seguía de pie. Miré aquello fascinada, tenía como mínimo cinco torres y tenía una apariencia inmensa. Me pregunta cómo sería por dentro, juraba que había visto algo así como un puente en él, pero no estaba completamente segura.

Me sentí nerviosa, ahí iba a estudiar y probablemente pronto vería a quien más aprecio les tenía.

.

En cuanto llegamos nos llevaron a un comedor, donde había seis mesas repletas de lado y lado de rostros desconocidos. Las mesas de manera eran inmensas, al igual que el gran salón. En el fondo se ubicaba una mesa más pequeña que las que se encontraban centradas en el salón. La mesa más pequeña es la que estaba colocada de manera horizontal y donde se podían ver personas con caras resplandecientes de experiencia, sabiduría e incluso algo de egocentrismo. Uno de los rostros que ubiqué, fue el de la subdirectora, quien me había visitado días atrás personalmente.

Había una mesa vacía, donde nos sentaron a nosotros, en cuanto el comedor estuvo lleno y todas las miradas atentas una mujer de túnica blanca con bordados dorados se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención con un tintineo de su copa contra una cucharilla.

-Sean bienvenidos al colegio de magia Le Rose. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la vista y el viaje hasta acá halla resultado placentero. Estoy feliz de ver rostros familiares, como nuevos. Como siempre me veo en la necesidad de explicar que cada mesa que hay aquí, es el nivel de magia en el que se encuentran. Los de nuevo ingreso, estarán en la mesa de novatos, mañana se les aplicara un examen a todos para ver sus habilidades y si ha de haber un reacomodo así será. Los estudiantes tomaran sus clases y se les calificará con puntos. Las personas que se encuentren en su mismo nivel, serán como si familia, puntos que ganen, puntos que pierdan les afectará al resto. Esto es una competencia. Al terminar la cena los Mastermagic serán sus guías y los llevarán por niveles a sus dormitorios, sin más que decir. ¡Se les desea un buen inicio de clases, que empiece el banquete!

En frente de nosotros, las mesas se saturaron de comida. ¡Había de todo!. Mi estomago rugió en protesta y me ruboricé, esperé que nadie lo hubiera oído. Sin más, tomé algo de cada plato y empecé con el festín.

.

El ruido del despertador sonó, haciendo que me incorporara de manera brusca sobre la cama. Me tallé los ojos, tratando de ver a mi alrededor. Observé tres camas tendidas, las cortinas abiertas por donde se filtraba la luz del sol. Todo en perfecto estado. Fruncí el ceño y miré mi despertador. ¡YA IBA TARDE!.

-¡AAAAH!- grité sin poder evitarlo, tratando de deshacerme de las cobijas, pero me fue imposible hasta que caí de la cama y me escurrí de ellas como si una serpiente dejara en el suelo una capa de piel. –No quiero llegar el primer día de clases tarde, ¡hay por qué no me despertaste Kero!

Me puse mi uniforme, me peiné como usualmente con dos coletas, calcé mis zapatos y bajé sin más. Cuando ayer por la noche nos habían llevado hasta nuestro cubículo, sala común, club o como deseen llamarle, nos anunciaron que para la primera clase solo necesitaríamos nuestra "varita" o aquel objeto con el cual nos ayudaba a aumentar nuestra magia y dejarla fluir.

Cuando salí de la sala común, recorrí los interminables pasillos, viendo de vez en cuando el pequeño mapa de la escuela. ¡No encontraba el salón de clases!, ¡ay, dios!.

Cuando bajé la mirada nuevamente hacia el mapa, después de tratar de ubicarme, sonreí cuando me di cuenta de mi localización y dónde estaba el salón, ¡no estaba lejos de ahí, bien!.

Sentí como de pronto el mapa se escapaba de mis manos cuando choqué contra algo duro al no fijarme por dónde iba. Mis pies perdieron el equilibrio al detener bruscamente la carrera, miré hacia un costado, sintiéndome en cámara lenta y como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro. Me tape con ambos brazos y luego sentí como algo o mejor dicho alguien me salvaba de aquella caída. Un brazo rodeaba firmemente y con cierta torpeza mi cintura, evitando el impacto que jamás sucedió.

Miré asombrada y confundida a aquel que me había rescatado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-S-Syaoran-

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que nada, tengo que decir ésto o no podré seguir escribiendo con tranquilidad. ¡Wow!, ¡cuántos review! me han dejado con la boca abierta, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribir unas cuantas palabras!, ¡realmente me emocioné mucho y me hice un hueco en mi espacio para subir el capi!. ¡de corazón en serio muchísisisisimas gracias *-*!

_Maru-chan129_6: Hola!, me alegro mucho que sea así y siii, es que no me gustaba la idea de dejar así a la pobre de sakurita, espero que te haya agradado mucho el capi de hoy y no esperaras {junto al resto} mucho tiempo, gracias por la paciencia!

_vanerosehudso_n: ¡Hola, muchas gracias xD!, me alegra leer que te haya agradado y si, por eso es su guardián después de todo o.ó. Lo sé, pero todo se paga en esta vida y de esa no se salva Anastasia(?) en fin muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto, espero que te gustara el capi de hoy, saluds!

_Nicol_e: Hola, bueno me encanto tu RR, me reí mucho, espero que la hayas pasado excelente éste 14, ¡felicidades! y espero que hayas comido muchos tacos xDDD yo te hubiera regalado una canasta, lo siento soy muy tacaña(?) Espero que ye haya gustado mucho el capítulo, de nuevo felicidades xDD

_NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn_19: Hola!, jajajaja déjame decirte que a mi cuando terminé de escribirlo ganas no me faltaron. ¿te gustan los zombies?, wow!, eres de las mías, yo también AMO a esos muertos vivientes, son lo mejor {en mi opinión} lml. Bueno no te soltaré ningún spoiler pero yo calculo como unos trece o catorce años, no son muchos y eso es todo lo que te diré, algunas de tus preguntas ya te las he contestado en éste capi, que espero hayas disfrutado!

_hana-yry_: Hola!, lo sé, era muy cruel. Jajajaja yo estoy ansiosa por escribir porque he tenido una de ideas! lo malo es que no he tenido tiempo y las cosas se me olvidan con facilidad, padezco doritis {de buscando a nemo xD} en fin, nos leemos, espero que te guste el capi!

_sakurita_: ¡Hola!, bueno déjame decirte que a mi también me cae mal e.é pero las cosas irán mejorando xD espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy!

_azara-kinomot_o: ¡Hola, muchisimas gracias!, me da mucha alegría que haya sido así ^-^ al menos no soy la única que me gustan las locuras que invento xD. Espero que no te haya esperado mucho, ¡aw eres un amor, gracias por eso!, espero que no las {y si hay chicos por ahí, los} decepcione xD

_myruz0_5: ¡Hola muchisimas gracias por el halago!, espero que no te haya echo esperar y que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, gracias por el RR.!

_Scarlet-rot_h: ¡Hola, muchas gracias!, espero que algunas dudas se haya resuelto y te gustara el capítulo de hoy ¡gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review!

_anonimo_ s: ¡Hola!, ¿a que no te lo esperabas? ¿o quizás si?, lo tome muy en cuenta, además del resto. ¡Era justo y necesario yo creo!, espero que no te haya echo esperar y haya sido de tu agrado el capi, gracias por leer!

_Umiko Hernande_z: ¡Hola, muchas gracias!. Jajaja y no dudo que así sea {cofcof ego on(?)} espero que no te haya echo esperar mucho por el capítulo xD y no te disculpes por tu impaciencia, yo suele ser así con todos los fanfics que leo jajajaj

Bueno sin más, se despide.

B.C.M

Cambio y fuera!


	4. Sakura, la prueba y una sorpresa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

"_¿Ha oído alguna vez aquello que no se puede vivir sin amor?, pues el oxígeno es más importante" _– Dr. House

_(Impossible – Shontelle)_

Sus ojos ambarinos pasaron de la sorpresa a la indiferencia y luego se volvieron tan fríos y penetrantes, regalándome una mirada como solía ser cuando recién nos conocimos, pero había algo más en aquellos ojos, ¿quizás sospecha, recelo o desconfianza?, no estaba segura. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que esa mirada dejaría helado a cualquiera.

-Soy Li- dijo con voz firme, era como una orden y una advertencia en aquella voz profunda.

"¡Por supuesto!, recuerdo aquella vez que me dijo Wei que solo las personas cercanas le hablaban de Syaoran… eso significa que no me recuerda. Pero al menos es él, pero ¿cómo?, estoy segura que no estamos en el mismo mundo, ¿cómo es que él esta aquí?, ¿es un sueño?. Debería sentirme triste de que no se acordara de mi, pero… prefiero tenerlo sano y salvo, que este junto a mi y tener la oportunidad de hacerle recordar a que pasara con la incertidumbre y las ansias."

-Lo siento Li, yo soy Saku…

-¡Li!, ¿qué estas haciendo?, ¡apresúrate!-

-Debo irme- dijo después de escuchar a alguien llamándole, me envió una mirada, estrechando los ojos antes de marcharse. Me dejó con las palabras en la boca, ¡demonios!.

.

Había llegado al salón de clases justo a tiempo. Me senté en la parte de hasta atrás. Era curioso aquello parecía más un estadio que un salón de clases. Los asientos parecían gradas con mesas para cuadernos y tintas. El salón era circular y en el centro estaba un escritorio de madera, al lado de éste había una puerta que se sostenía sola.

Una mujer apareció en frente del escritorio, mirando el salón repleto de estudiantes. Sacó de su manga un pergamino y empezó a hablar. –Como vaya nombrando, se levantaran de su asiento y pasarán por ésta puerta. Realizaran una prueba para ver si se quedan en éste nivel o suben. Los niveles son cero, novato, básico, independiente, experimentado y avanzado. Sin más, empecemos. Suerte a todo el mundo. Ahrmonth Black Sophia-

Una chica se levantó, desde ahí podía notar como las piernas de la chica temblaban. Se encaminó hasta la mujer y ésta le señaló la puerta. La chica la abrió y pasó por ésta, cerrándola detrás suyo.

Un letrero apareció arriba de la puerta, donde se leía "cero".

La mujer anotó en el pergamino dicho dato y enseguida llamó al siguiente. Los minutos fueron pasando y la inquietud fue en aumento.

- Dankworth Sean

Me tensé a la mención de ése nombre. Mis manos se volvieron puños y solo vi cuando la cabellera rubia desapareció tras la puerta. "experimentado" se leyó.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, tenía que superar o no aquel nivel, no quería quedar con ese mocoso, no me gustaría ser de su equipo ni cruzarme con él. La escuela era bastante grande para evitarlo en dado caso.

Los minutos pasaron y yo me empecé a quedar dormida. No había dormido mucho y empezaba a quedarme cansada, pero mi sueño se espantó cuando escuché mi nombre. -¡Si!- Me levanté de mi asiento y me encaminé hasta la puerta, sin vacilación, entre más rápido terminara con eso, mucho mejor. Podría ir a descansar, nos habían dicho que después de la prueba tendríamos el día libre y yo aprovecharía para ver la escuela y buscar a Syaoran, tras ése pensamiento, sonreí.

Cuando pase la puerta la oscuridad me rodeó. Me quedé confundida y cuando di media vuelta me di cuenta que la puerta había desaparecido. Eso o la oscuridad no me permitía ver más allá.

-¡Eso es!- sonreí y tome con fuerza mi llave. –Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que aceptó la misión, ¡libérate!.- El báculo apareció y lo sostuve entre mis manos. -¡Light!- la carta brilló e iluminó todo a mí alrededor. Parpadeé varias veces y abrí levemente la boca. –Pero si es… mi habitación- susurré con la voz entrecortada.

_(Card Captor Sakura-Arigatou)_

Hubo unos toques en la puerta, me sobresalté y miré con atención la puerta. –Sakura, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde- dijo la voz cálida de mi padre.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas dieron paso y mojaban mis mejillas. –Papá… -susurré, todo parecía tan real, no lo que de verdad era.

Me sequé las lágrimas que habían echo que mi vista se nublara. "Si no me concentro ahora es probable que no haga la prueba correctamente y tarde más para ver a mi verdadera familia si es que… ellos están vivos". Sentí como algo oprimía mi corazón. "Si, si lo están, deben estarlo. Tengo que aumentar mis poderes para volverlos a ver, ánimo Sakura".

Me cambié a mi uniforme y me peiné, tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras. Cuando entré a la cocina vi a mi papá cocinando y mi hermano sentado en la mesa, como casi siempre sucedía por las mañanas.

Otro nudo en mi garganta se formó al ver la escena. Esto era demasiado vivido y muy cruel a la vez. Me estaban poniendo a prueba, lo sabía, pero esto era demasiado. Tomé una bocanada de aire. "Se fuerte" me recordé a mí misma.

-Buenos días papá, hermano- dije con voz tranquila mientras tomaba asiento.

-Muy buenos días Sakura- contestó mi padre, dejándome la comida sobre la mesa. Le miré a los ojos y él pareció ver algo en ellos. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Parpadeé varias veces y llevé mi mano a mi nuca. No sabía que aspecto podía tener pero no podía dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, debía estar alerta porque no sabía que podía suceder. –No, nada, estoy bien papá- dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Tenía que buscar algo para distraer a mi papá y no preocuparle. ¡Ajá!. –Buenos días hermano- repetí cuando me di cuenta que no me había dicho nada.

-Ujum, ¿por qué tardaste tanto monstruo?-

No dije nada, me quedé observando su rostro mientras él disfrutaba de la comida. No tenía ganas de pelear con él, incluso había llegado a extrañar que me dijera así.

-Bueno vamos a comer- dijo mi padre, tomando asiento junto a mi. Empezando a comer, tuve que imitarlos para no levantar sospechas.

-Oye, come más despacio, ¿quieres?, mastícalo bien. Tu eres capaz de comerte el plato entero sin el menor problema- Su mirada por fin chocó con la mía, me estaba provocando, ¡su meta era que me enojara y empezara a echar humo!. –Después de todo eres un monstruo.

Mi pie voló hacia el suyo, por debajo de la mesa, pero él fue más rápido y lo quito a tiempo. Lo fulminé con la mirada. "Ayyy, nunca va a cambiar mi hermano, si siempre busca un pretexto para molestarme!".

.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijimos al unísono mi hermano y yo, escuchando como mi padre decía que fuéramos con cuidado. Me puse los patines y empecé a andar a lado suyo.

El camino fue tranquilo y para mi extrañeza mi hermano me dijo que quería invitarme un helado cuando terminaran las clases. No pude negarme, la invitación era demasiado tentadora.

-Bueno nos vemos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde- dijo mi hermano, justo cuando estábamos en la entrada

-¡Si!-

.

-¡Buenos días!- dije al tiempo que abría la puerta que daba a mi salón. Parpadeé varias veces al notar que estaba completamente vació. –Que extraño- me dije a mí misma. Miré el pizarrón y ya tenía la fecha puesta, pero… si ese día próximo a navidad.

-Sakura, oye… uhm hace tiempo que quería decirte algo-

Aquella voz me sobresaltó, miré sobre mi hombro al chico que me había llamado. –Syaoran- Me giré para verlo, aquella mirada era mucho más cálida y dulce de la que había observado justo antes de entrar al salón, esperen, ¿de qué salón estoy hablando?. Fruncí el ceño y dejé que aquellas dudas se esfumaran. -¿Qué sucede?-

Su sonrojo apenas era perceptible, pero a éstas alturas lo recordé. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, queriendo salirse de mi pecho. -¡Quiero decirte que tu me gu…!

-¿Saben por qué se le dice así a la navidad?- Quise irme de bruces contra el suelo cuando Yamazaki se apareció frente mío con naturalidad. –En la antigüedad solían adornar todos los pinos que se encontraban a fuera. –Se volteó hacia Syaoran, dándome la espalda. Sentí desilusión, quería escuchar a Li, aunque sea… una vez más, esas palabras, quería escucharlas. - Y también para celebrar ése día preparaban platillos de distintos sabores.

La cara de Syaoran era un poema, estaba congelado y pálido. Parecía de cartón a decir verdad.

-Pero a fuera hacia mucho frío, ¿no se les congelaba la comida?- cuestioné para atraer la atención de Yamazaki y que Li se recuperara de la impresión. Sentí una gota en mi nuca, la frustración había desaparecido y ahora solo empecé a volver a sentir nostalgia.

-Así es, por eso procuraban que todos sus platillos fueran fríos, hasta el pastel, porque comían un pastel helado. Déjame contarte también que…

.

-¿Irás con tu hermano por un helado?

-Me puse de acuerdo con mi hermano para ir después de la escuela- dije mirando a mi amiga amatista. –Discúlpame por no poder regresarme contigo

-No te preocupes por eso, yo también necesito prepárame, después andaré con prisas- dijo mi amiga con naturalidad, guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-¿Para qué?- cuestioné extrañada.

-Dentro de poco celebraremos la navidad y tengo que pensar en tu regalo y el de los demás- La voz de Tomoyo sonaba aguda por la emoción que contenía. Podía ver sus ojos brillar, resplandecer por el entusiasmo al pensar en eso. Una gota se deslizó por mi nuca, definitivamente Tomoyo jamás iba a dejar de ser así. Reí un poco sin poder evitarlo. –Montarás tu lindo reno y grabaré cada momento de tus espectaculares hazañas y grandes cosas-

-¿Piensas conseguir un reno para tus grabaciones? –cuestioné un poco sorprendida y confundida. No me di cuenta cuando Tomoyo ya se encontraba en la puerta y se despedía de nosotros.

-Hay debo prepararlo todo, ¡adiós!- Y con eso se esfumó.

Reí un poco nerviosa y me giré para mirar a Li, quien todavía veía el lugar por donde había desaparecido Tomoyo. –Ah Syaoran, no se me hace justo que te hiciera esperar, puedes irte a tu casa en cuanto regreses los materiales al salón de música, yo me encargaré de la bitácora y llevarla a la dirección- indiqué. Me giré para acomodarme en la silla y seguir con aquello, debía apurarme si quería alcanzar a Touya sin que llegara a molestarse. Aunque por otro lado tampoco quería irme, quería estar un poco más con él, con Syaoran.

-Yo me encargaré de escribirla-

Su voz hizo que perdiera concentración, le miré sobre mi hombro sorprendida.

-SI sigues escribiendo la bitácora te llevará más tiempo. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de actividades?, así terminarás pronto y saldrás a tiempo.

-Ah… si- No se me ocurrió que otra cosa decir, su voz me había perturbado y había dejado de pensar coherentemente. Tomé las cosas y le miré antes de salir del salón. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos ma…- me callé abruptamente antes de decir "mañana", no habría mañana.

Caminé por los pasillos y escuché el piano tenuemente, conforme me acercaba al salón de música el sonido se hizo más claro y fuerte. Abrí la puerta tratando de ser silenciosa y miré a Eriol tocar el piano, perdido en sus pensamientos, bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Que bonita melodía estás tocando- comenté sin pensar en otra cosa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo algo sorprendido de verme ahí. –Se llama la melodía sagrada-

-¿Sagrada?

-¿Has visto la capilla arriba de la colina?, durante la misa de Navidad yo seré el encargado de tocarla, por eso estaba practicando un poco.

-Que bonito, es una sensación extraña, esa melodía transmite algo de ternura-

-Las melodías sagradas contienen un mensaje de agradecimiento por permitirnos compartir momentos con cada uno de los elementos que nos rodean, aunque también son dedicas a las personas que queremos mucho-

-¿Y tú se la estás dedicando a alguien en especial?- me atreví a preguntar. Eriol asintió y me miró fijamente, como si tratara de decirme algo con aquella mirada.

-Si Sakura, la persona a quien le estoy dedicando ésta canción es a quien dio su vida por mí-

"No puede ser, ¿cómo es que él lo sabe?. Si, porque se esta refiriendo a eso, ¿no?"

Ante aquel pensamiento, los ojos de Eriol se estrecharon, dejó de tocar y se levantó con gracia inglesa. Se acercó a mí y se arrodillo, apenas colocando una rodilla sobre el piso. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperme si él hacia un movimiento brusco.

-Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué desapareciste de mí vida?-

"Esa voz, ¡no puede ser!". Mi rostro giró bruscamente hacia la puerta. Los ojos albinos de Li me miraban, como si tratara de perforar mi alma, con dolor y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Syaoran, hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a todos.-susurré incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Podía sentir aquellos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Eso no es excusa…

-¡Claro que lo es!- me solté con cierta sutileza de la mano de Eriol. Las apreté contra mi pecho. -¡Y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario!, si con eso podría protegerles y salvarles, ¡lo haría de nuevo, porque… ustedes son personas muy importantes para mí!, definitivamente no me arrepiento de esto. Les prometí que todo saldría bien y así fue

-¡¿Dices que todo salió bien?!, ¿qué hay de nosotros, de nuestros sentimientos?, ¿por qué no pediste nuestra opinión y actuaste de ésa manera?, ¡pudimos ayudarte!, ¡hubiéramos salvado a todos y no te hubieras ido de nuestro lado, pero te fuiste y nos dejaste!.

-¡Jamás los dejaría!- dije mirándole con la sinceridad en mi rostro. –Y nunca pienso hacerlo, porque aunque no este con ustedes, pienso que algún día volveré a su lado, no importa qué. Estoy segura que los volveré a ver y me recordarán. Solo tengo que esforzarme, pero es una promesa, ¡regresaré a su lado, pase lo que pase!

Miré a Li y éste cambio la expresión de su rostro, se volvió más cálida y reconfortante. Sonrió tenuemente y asintió. –Está bien-

Le miré y tragué en seco. Miré a Eriol y éste me sonreía con tranquilidad. –Te estaremos esperando, Sakura-

Todo a mi alrededor volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad y me quedé petrificada, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿qué había pasado?. Una puerta centelló frente mío. Tome la perilla y la giré. La luz que se infiltró en la oscuridad me cegó un poco. La abrí completamente y salí por ahí.

En la habitación a donde salí me encontré con unos ojos zafiro que me miraban con sorpresa y luego furia e incredulidad.

-¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!

-Sean- siseé. El chico me señalaba con un dedo y entonces la realidad me golpeó como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría. Estaba en el nivel E. Experimentado. ¿¡Cuándo había pasado la prueba!?.

-¡Sakura!- dos voces a coro se escucharon. Giré mi rostro y miré a ambos gemelos que me saludaban, se abrieron paso entre los alumnos que se encontraban en el salón. Me pasaron los brazos por los hombros y sonrieron en mi dirección, ignorando olímpicamente al chico. –Ya podemos irnos, ¿quieres ver el castillo?, ¿no es excelente?, ¡estamos en el mismo nivel!- dijeron ambos mientras me arrastraban fuera del salón, sin hacer caso de las protestas o gruñidos de Sean. Me reí internamente, se lo merecía el chiquillo.

Empezamos a recorrer los pasillos. Era realmente enorme el lugar. Parecía ser un laberinto, la decoración variaba según el área en la que nos encontráramos. Todo tenía movimiento, por ejemplo el salón de cocina había cuadros de personas famosas con sus creaciones, platillos que jamás había visto, todos serios. Las paredes pintadas de colores vividos y los muebles con forma de comida.

-¡He!, ¡ustedes dos!, ¡esperen!- giré mi rostro al escuchar semejante grito, que parecía mas bien un rugido. Mis dos amigos se tensaron y se miraron nerviosos.

-Esto… Sakura te vemos en el comedor en un rato, ¡adiós!- ambos desaparecieron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Un grupo de chicos más corpulentos y altos les siguieron enseguida. Dejándome aturdida y confundida.

-¿Hoe?-

.

Caminé en círculos por un buen rato, me había perdido y no encontraba el camino de regreso a los dormitorios. No sabía donde me encontraba y había perdido el mapa cuando choque contra Syaoran tiempo atrás. Suspiré, mi plan se había estropeado, no pude buscar a Li después de todo y a éste paso tampoco alcanzaría la hora de la cena. Mi estómago se empezó a quejar.

Suspiré nuevamente y me dejé caer. Estaba cansada y los pies me dolían. Me recargué en una pared y miré la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Tendría que distraerme o me empezaría a doler la cabeza al seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de estar perdida, con hambre y sueño.

-Te sientes libre y fresco, entre las nubes te veo, en todos lados me alcanzas, te me metiste en la piel, entre las flores y el mar siempre estará el recuerdo de ayer.

_Aun me sigues gustando_

_tengo un dolor en el pecho_

_mí corazón no entiende_

_¿cómo esta historia se acabo?_

Empecé a cantar, era una letra que nacía del fondo de mi corazón y que parecía por arte de magia, empezó a dejar mis preocupaciones y angustias de lado.

_Entre las flores y el mar siempre estará el recuerdo  
de ayer (de ayer)  
Y es que es lo mejor  
que viví  
de principio a fin_

_Llevare tu presencia en una canción_  
_y aunque estés lejos de aquí_  
_en mi mente te hallare_  
_siento tu alma_

_Si es que vienes otra vez  
mi corazón completo te entregare  
pobres momentos llenos de tu miel  
pobres momentos que nunca olvidare_

Mi corazón palpitaba con furia, sentía mis mejillas arder y con un buen motivo. Por alguna razón aquella letra me hizo acordarme… de una persona muy importante para mí.

_Si es que vienes otra vez  
mi corazón completo te entregare  
pobres momentos llenos de tu miel  
porque tu amor es especial_

-Oye niña-

Una voz me sobresaltó. Abrí los ojos como platos y me sonrojé a más no poder. Me daba mucha vergüenza que alguien me escuchara cantar, pues no era la mejor del mundo y bueno, el punto es que jamás me había gustado. Me levanté y miré a la persona que creí me había hablado.

Unos ojos se asomaban por una puerta, abrí los ojos ligeramente. Me tallé éstos, pensando que quizás el sueño me había vencido y en éstos momentos estaría soñando, pero se sentía real que no lo parecía.

-No me dejas trabajar- dijo con cierto matiz de enojo y frustración en su voz, a pesar de que su semblante era apacible y no cruzaba ninguna emoción por aquellos ojos resplandecientes y que conocía demasiado bien.

-¡¿S-Saiga?¡- cuestioné. No, no podía ser. Me pellizqué a mi misma y mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos por contener el dolor, no definitivamente no estaba soñando.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con la astucia reluciendo en ellos. -¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?, jamás te había visto.- acusó. De pronto una cabellera achocolatada se dio paso.

Hoy alguien quería matarme de un infarto, estaba segura. Demasiadas emociones habían estallado en mi corazón para ser ciertas.

-¿Li?

Los ojos de ambos chinos se estrecharon. –Te he hecho una pregunta- dijo con cierto toqué de frustración el chico.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, ¿cómo decirles que les conocía y ellos a mí, pero que no me recordaban por seguramente consecuencias de la carta the wish?.

-¿Y bien?- presionó Li, mirándome fijamente. Empezó a caminar en mi dirección, acorralándome contra la pared. Con ambas manos a costados de mi cabeza. Tragué con fuerza y el martilleó de mi corazón se volvió imposible de soportar.

-Y-yo…

-¡Pero si es el mocoso!, ¡hey, espera aléjate de Sakurita!- una voz chillona hizo que ambos giráramos en aquella dirección.

-¡Kero!- llamé aliviada, ¡salvada por mi guardián!, definitivamente Kero se merecería un postre de recompensa.

Al contrario de lo que pensé que haría, Li se acercó a mí. Mirando fijamente a mi guardián. Sentí los cabellos marrones de Syaoran rozar contra mi rostro, lo que provocó que mi piel se erizara. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al sentirlo demasiado cerca de mí.

-¡QUE ACASO ESTAS SORDO MOCOSO!- rugió con fuerza. Mi guardián se transformó y me quitó de encima a Li cuando Kerberos se disponía a lazarle un zarpazo.

-¡Pero si es Kerberos!- comentó sorprendido Kei, mirando a mi guardián con los ojos como platos.

La mirada de Li no se apartaba de él, parecía estar analizando la situación. –Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí y por qué protege a esa niña?

-¡Ja!, y pensar que estuve a punto de agarrarte cariño, ¡que bueno que no lo hice!, ¡cómo te atreves a olvidarte de mi ama!.

-¡ESPERA!, ¿TU AMA?- eso había sido un grito por un alterado Saiga, quien se llevó la mano a la frente y miraba con los ojos desorbitados al animal y luego a mi. –Es decir, ¿que tu tienes las cartas Clow?

-Yo…

-¿Las tienes tú?- preguntó algo molesto y frío Li, quien ahora me veía con atención.

-¡CÓMO NO TE ACUERDAS MOCOSO, AGH PERO QUÉ CORAJE!, ahora mismo… ¡TE REFRESCARÉ LA MEMORIA!-

-¡Basta Kero!- dije antes de que mi guardián cometiera cualquier impropio. Me miró con la ira en sus bellos ojos. Yo le miré y sonreí, llegué a su lado y le acaricié el lomo. –Esta bien- dije en un susurro para que él solo me escuchara.

Me miró con incertidumbre pero luego, después de un gruñido, terminó asintiendo y regresando a su apariencia falsa.

Se cruzó de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a ambos chinos. -¡Escúchenme bien!, ¡no quiero ver que se acerquen a Sakurita y si lo hacen aténganse a las consecuencias de enfrentarse al gran Kerberos!.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a un muñeco de felpa- dijo el joven Li, mirando mal a mi guardián.

-¡qué has dicho!- gritó, casi vociferó. Vi las claras intenciones de mi compañero de echárselo encima, pero lo detuve con un abrazo, aprisionándolo entre mis brazos.

-E-Esto… nosotros nos vamos ya- dije con nerviosismo. Me giré y salí corriendo. No sabía a dónde ir pero si estaba segura de algo, entre más rápido me alejara de ahí, mucho mejor.

Quizás luego me arrepentiría de no haber echo el esfuerzo suficiente para hacerle recordar, pero algo me decía que no era el momento indicado. Suspiré y me detuve cuando sentí que había recorrido bastante. Miré a través de la ventana, la luna llena parecía que nos observaba y bañaba con sus rayos tenues de luz.

-Quizás luego, les haré recordar…-

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, he aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les guste a todos ustedes. Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron RR. Se los agradezco de corazón. Lamento que no pueda contestarles bien, pero voy corta de tiempo, en fin.

_love and peace 16:_ ¡Hola, gracias por dejar un RR!, me da mucha emoción que te hayas emocionado, espero que pueda reanimarte con éste nuevo capi xD y te agrade, estoy muy feliz que me dediques algo de tiempo para leer esta historia!

_HaRuMi McClain:_ ¡Hola!, me hiciste reír y emocionarme mucho con tu RR. Me alegra que de verdad te gusten ambas historias, trato de ir mejorando para que ustedes lo disfruten y lleguen a leer algo que sea bueno... decentemente agradable (?). ¡Aww!, muchísimas gracias, realmente me haces feliz con todo lo que me dices, eres grande jajajaj. Y yo te recomiendo que lo sigas, tu fanfic, sé que a veces es pesado o hay bloqueos pero siempre va a haber un camino por el cual seguir, ¡tu puedes, ánimos!. Por cierto agradezco el segundo RR, me reí demasiado y tenlo por seguro, terminarán echando a Kero jajajaja

_NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19_: ¡Hola!, bueno espero que tu duda haya sido contestada en éste capítulo, aunque creo que no es toda la respuesta a tu pregunta, no te preocupes ya se verá más adelante. ¡Yo sé!, es que desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo similar y soy fan de HP *-* así que los parecidos a la saga son pura coincidencia (?). Realmente quería hacer un crossover con la saga, pero no me convenció mucho porque hay personas que no les gusta o simplemente no han leído los libros xD. Y contestando a tu PD, si, lo he leído xD

_Nicole_: ¡Hola!, jajajajaj si es Syaoran, bueno creo que tu misma lo has comprobado. ¡Oh tu también lo veías! :´) ya no me siento rara. Jajaja Mirmo creo que fue el amor de mi infancia, lo sé, suena demasiado raro u.ú pero así fue xD. No tienes que agradecer, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en tu frabulloso día, te deseo suerte con tu concurso!. Bueno espero te haya ido bien. Jajajaja de acuerdo, espero que andes bien y creo que veré dicho fic, gracias por la recomendación.

_Maru-chan1296:_ ¡Hola!, ¡aw! otra que vio Mirmo, ¡chócalas!, si, es que me fue imposible evitarlo xD. Me alegra que te haya encantado, espero que este capítulo igual!.

_hana-yry:_ ¡Hola, me alegra leer eso!. Espero que tu duda halla sido contestada en éste capi xD Y también deseo que te halla agradado el capi de hoy, esas dudas si se contestaran unas más temprano que otras xDDD

_anonimo s_: ¡Hola! me da muchisimo gusto que halla sido así, ¡ése era el objetivo!. Jajajaj es que era mi sorpresa/regalo del 14 xD. Y bueno con respecto a HP, es que esta digamos que "basada" o "conectada" a ésa historia, quería que fuera un crossover, pero al final terminé optando porque no fuera así y que solo hubiera ciertos rasgos de Hp.

_Maru Franco_: ¡Hey, hola!, empiezo a creer en los zombies ok no e.e. Yo estoy bien!, espero que tu también. Te seré sincera me dejaste perpleja cuando te leí y cuánto tiempo te tomaste leyendo mi historia, juro que me quede con la boca abierta, no pensé que llegarían a tales extremos. Te agradezco que hayas tenido mucho valor para continuar con la historia, porque sé que fui algo bastante ruda con Sakurita al principio de Revelation. Jajaja me hiciste saltar de ánimos. Y bueno tus respuestas te las daré poco a poco, no quiero soltar spoilers. ¡Hay no, no digas eso!, estaré actualizando más a menudo {espero} para evitar tu muerte lenta y dejarles con la duda.

En fin, sin más que decir

B.C.M

cambio y fuera!


	5. Sakura, un retrato y lluvia de ovejas

**N/A: **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!, ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, lamento mucho el retraso u_u estuve en examenes y no pude pasarme por tres semanas, no toque el ordenador y luego me fui de viaje, sin internet, sin nada y bueno finalizando tuve un bloqueo de autor que x.x. Realmente lo siento mucho, prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto, fue un mes y dos días, mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero si puedo estaré actualizando a las dos semanas. Puede que no actualice muy seguido a finales de Abril por trabajos y demás, pero por ahora estoy de vacaciones. Doy gracias a los que siguen por ahí, por su paciencia conmigo, realmente gracias y de nuevo, lo lamento.

¡Respondo RR hasta abajo!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

"" pensamientos

"" _recuerdos_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

_"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas."_ – Aristóteles

**Tercera Persona POV**

-¿Has entendido lo que tienes que hacer querido sobrino?- cuestionó una mujer de cabellos lacios, casi podrían confundirse con el oro por el tono dorado de cada hebra de éstos. Sus ojos topacios con tonalidades azuladas perforaron la mirada del chico de piel albina.

-Lo entiendo- susurró con voz tranquila.

-No debes de perderla de vista, sus poderes son lo que me preocupa. En ella duermen, pero si se llegaran a despertar sería un gran problema- comentó la mujer, dándole la espalda a su pariente. Sentándose en aquella silla de respaldo alto, de roble y tallada con detalles de la época colonial.

-Cuente conmigo Directora- dijo de manera tranquila.

-Ah y Eriol- le llamó la mujer antes de que el zafiro desapareciera por la puerta que dejaba salir y entrar al despacho o dirección del colegio. –No olvides que ella puede saber que tú la recuerdas-

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sin más salió.

**Eriol POV**

Hubiera sido más sencillo venir sin que nadie más lo supiera, si, me refería a mi querida tía, la directora de Le Rose. Sin embargo mis planes no habían salido tal cual, por ciertos imprevistos o más bien ciertos castaños.

La cosa es que haberlos "conocido" en aquel baile que los Daidouji organizaron no había sido simple cuestión del destino, ni tampoco lo había sido el momento en que había ido tras Daidouji al momento en que la dichosa carta que me había quitado y otorgado mi felicidad apareció entre sus manos. Aquella carta de the wish que hizo que le recordara, que también estrujo mi corazón hasta verlo sangrar por haber recordado haberle perdido frente a mis narices y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero no estaba aquí para sufrir por el pasado y ponerme melancólico por un hubiera que no existe. –Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden evitar- murmuré. Si Sakura había regresado había sido por algo y esta vez no le dejaría marcharse, jamás, de su lado. No se lo permitiría a quien fuese que lo intentara, nadie tendría éxito.

Caminaba de forma tranquila por el pasillo de aquel enorme colegio que más bien parecía castillo de la época feudal. Miré por los enormes ventanales que daban hacia las jardineras y en el instante que mis ojos se toparon con los esmeraldas de ella mi mundo se detuvo. Lucía tan radiante, todavía le dejaba sin pensamientos aquella pureza, energía y felicidad que irradiaba sin darse cuenta, Sakura siempre sería… la persona más maravillosa para él.

-Ah… esta en la prueba de vuelo- murmuré casi de forma inaudible. Los alumnos trataban de convocar sus centros de magias: varitas, objetos, báculos, cetros y trataban de convertirlos en medios de transporte pero pocos lo habían logrado. Uno de ellos había sido Li quien ahora surcaba por los aires.

Mi atención se desvió nuevamente hacia la castaña quien ahora tenía el báculo de la estrella entre sus manos, captando la mirada de algunos curiosos, claro que ella estaba más concentrada en la tarea asignada por el maestro que el echo de ver a algunos fascinados en ella, uno de ellos captó mi atención por el simple hecho que movía sus labios soltando maldiciones. Una rabia me inundó, ¿quién en su sano juicio le diría esas cosas a la pequeña Sakura?.

Estreché los ojos y me concentré en ellos dos. La insignia del aquel niño apareció debajo de sus pies y una luz le rodeó, una luz que iba directo hacia Sakura. –Estás muy equivocado… si piensas que te voy a permitir si quiera rozarle- dije antes de alzar mi mano un poco. Estreché un poco los ojos y la magia de aquel niño se le devolvió. El rubio abrió los ojos de manera asombrada y asustada, pero ni si quiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que saliera volando por los aires. –Espero que esto te enseñe un poco- dije mirando como se había quedado atorado en lo alto de un árbol y gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

Mi mirada se regresó a la castaña y nuestras miradas por poco y se cruzaron. Me hice a un lado, para evitar que me viera, pero por un instante me imaginé ver reflejado en sus ojos esmeralda la sorpresa, la nostagía, la alegría y otros sentimientos relacionados con los tres primeros. Le observé echarse a correr en dirección a la entrada. Me giré sobre mis talones. –Todavía no, querida Sakura, todo a su tiempo.

"Supongo que… tendré que ser más cuidadoso. Se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia con tan solo usar algo de magia, viene para acá, debo darme prisa".

**Sakura POV**

"Estoy segura… que esta presencia es del mago Clow"

-¡Sakura!-

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre de una voz chillona que bien conocía. -¡Kero!

-¿Lo sentiste, no es así?- cuestionó mi guardián, mirándome fijamente. Yo asentí con convicción, estaba segura que había sido él, había sido como en los viejos tiempos. –Pero me pregunto, ¿qué hace aquí ese sujeto?

-O incluso Saiga o Syaoran- dije a modo de reflexión. –Si éste es un mundo distinto, ¿por qué han venido?

Mi guardián me miró fijamente, como queriéndome decir algo pero dudando. -¿Qué sucede Kero?- cuestioné insistente, alentándole a decirme lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ésos momentos.

-Tengo una hipótesis- dijo mi guardián cruzando sus pequeños brazos. –La primera vez que te encontraste con ése mocoso quería las cartas Clow, ¿no es así?, ahora que ha perdido sus recuerdos es probable que las ha estado buscando y lo ha llevado hasta aquí; al igual que ese sujeto, te encontraste con esos dos por las cartas Clow, seguro también las están buscando pero él ya se percato que no son las mismas que dejo Clow, sino son cartas Sakura, la pregunta aquí es, ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?. Viajábamos con la carta Revelation-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Kei llegó al mundo de Inuyasha y el resto de algún modo pero jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle cómo- dije recordando eso.

Mi guardián casi se va de bruces al suelo. -¡¿CÓMO SE TE OLVIDÓ ALGO ASÍ?!

Le miré mal. –si no te acuerdas tu tampoco le preguntaste, además en ésos momentos teníamos cosas en la cabeza mucho más importantes- contraataqué su acusación.

Mi guardián se quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo suspiré. "Tampoco podemos preguntar algo que no recuerda".

.

Después de la clase de vuelo que resultó realmente extraña y aquella platica con mi guardián había llegado Mirmo con un puñado de chocolates, Kero le persiguió enseguida y no logramos llegar a nada. Para terminar todo aquello había llegado tarde a mi clase de hechizos con una maestra que enseguida gané su no afecto con una fulminante mirada.

Me senté en uno de los últimos pupitres, con la mirada gacha.

-Bien como iba diciendo- dijo con tono molesto mi maestra con sombrero picudo y liso, de tonalidades oscuras. –No me gusta la teoría así que iremos directamente a lo práctico, sin embargo si no lo logran en ésta clase prueba tendré que dejarles teoría de tarea- comentó.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos grises detrás de esos anteojos de media luna que me miraban seriamente. Me encogí en mi lugar.

"Vamos Sakura que no te intimide" me alenté a mí misma.

-Empecemos con algo sencillo- dijo con voz de soprano. A un lado de ella apareció un pergamino gigante con una lista de pasos a seguir. Al parecer debíamos invocar o aparecer algún objeto con un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Dijo que eso era sencillo?. –Empezarán a invocar objetos pequeños para después poder aprender el arte de aparecer y desaparecer a un mismo-

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desbordante, ¿me habían colocado en el nivel indicado?, creo que ha habido una equivocación.

-¡Bien, empiecen!

Pronto hubo chispas de colores por todo el salón de clases. Miré a mi alrededor, había rostros de seriedad, tratando de concentrarse en aquella "simple" tarea y otros de efusividad al ver que lo habían logrado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tragué en seco y miré hacia adelante viendo el rostro inexpresivo de la maestra que no apartaba su vista de mi. Sentí como una gota resbalaba por mi nuca.

"Que… miedo"

Suspiré. "Tengo que intentarlo, por lo menos". Con ése pensamiento cerré los ojos y me concentré en algo, lo que fuese, lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron aquellas ovejas de peluche que casi me habían asfixiado cuando Eriol me ponía esas pruebas para cambiar las cartas Clow.

Abrí un ojo con temor a no ver nada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que si había aparecido. -¡Es la misma!- dije con efusividad al ver que lo había conseguido. Sonreí a más no poder, aquello me había echo recordar los viejos tiempos.

-No pierdan la concentración porque si no- miré a la maestra, saliendo de mis pensamientos que en ése mismo instante le había caído la misma oveja que había invocado.

Sentí que mi cuerpo palideció cuando su rostro de lo pálido cambio a rojizo. -¡Quién…!

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de terminar de vociferar lo que fuese que habría dicho pues del techo empezaron a aparecer muchísimas ovejas de peluche, como en aquel entonces… como antes. El salón poco a poco se inundó de peluches y dejaron inmóvil a cuanto estudiante se encontraba allí, incluyéndome.

-¡No puedo respirar!-

-¡Ayuda!

"Hay no…. Creo que esto es culpa mía"

-Maestra, ¡ayuda!

Busqué con la mirada aquel sombrero picudo y miré el rostro de la maestra, parecía que sudaba frío, su mirada estaba entre sorprendida y encolarizada, quizá por a frustración. "¿Es probable… que ella no pueda desaparecerlos?" me cuestioné a mi misma. "No puede ser"

Con esfuerzo saqué la llave que colgaba de mi cuello, cerré los ojos y murmuré aquellas palabras que de alguna manera cambiaron mi vida. –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, ¡libérate!-

Con cierto esfuerzo saqué la carta que usé cuando Eriol me puso a prueba, la alcé y aventé al aire. Alcé el báculo para que quedara alineado con la carta. -¡Borrar!-

De la carta apareció aquella figura con un atuendo que tiempo atrás usaban los bufones en la época medieval, con rombos de colores grises y amarillos. Como antes parecía que ondeaba algo entre sus manos y de ellas aparecieron hilos casi transparentes, de tonalidades azules que tomaron a las ovejas y las desaparecían.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuché en mi cabeza una voz algo grave, que tenía una pizca de seriedad pero de aprobación. "Buen trabajo".

-Eriol- mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no me encontré con el zafiro que yo me había imaginado, sino con unos ojos ambarinos que me miraban fijamente, con una seriedad incomparable y luego aquella penetrante mirada que solía atravesar mi nuca.

-¡Kinomoto, a la dirección!- gritó iracunda la profesora. Me sentí palidecer y sonreír, pero más bien parecía una mueca.

-¡Lo siento!- dije avergonzada, saliendo por la puerta después de hacer una reverencia, pase de largo sin si quiera mirar a Syaoran, estaba tan roja como un tomate lo sabía porque me sentí acalorada.

.

Toqué la puerta de la dirección un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta, supuse que no estaría o simplemente estaba ocupada.

-Vaya, mi primer día y ya estoy aquí- dije en un susurró, recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta. Miré mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Alcé la mirada al sentirme observada. El cuadro que observé me dejó algo turbada.

-¿Mago Clow?- cuestioné acercándome, cruzando el pequeño pasillo que me separaba de aquel cuadro de tamaño real.

El zafiro asintió sin perder su sonrisa. ¿Era acaso un sueño?, ¿Qué hacía el retrato del mago Clow en ésta institución?. –Pero…- ladeé mi cabeza, parpadeando varias veces. –Es imposible

-Nada es imposible si lo crees así- susurró él con voz amable pero enigmática, tan característica en él.

-Kinomoto Sakura- Una voz suave, casi cálida me llamó desde el interior del despecho de la dirección. Miré por unos segundos al retrato antes de darle la espalda y adentrarme al lugar.

Era circular, las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes con libros de todos los tamaños y colores, a veces entre libro y libro había un objeto extraño. En el fondo había dos escaleras, puestas en polos opuestos. Una chimenea separaba a dichas escaleras. En el centro estaba el escritorio de madera y atrás de éste, sentada en una silla del mismo material, con un respaldo alto se encontraba una mujer. La mujer tenía cabellos lacios, casi podrían confundirse con el oro por el tono dorado de cada hebra de éstos. Sus ojos topacios con tonalidades azuladas, me daba la impresión que ésos ojos eran realmente similares a los de… Clow.

-Soy la directora Anne Kaori Clow. Veo que es el primer día y ya puedo verte en mi despacho…

-Mucho gusto, la verdad es que… yo…¡Lo siento mucho!- dije apresuradamente. –No era mi intención, no sé lo que paso, de pronto las cosas se salieron de mi control y…

-Lo sé- dijo de manera tranquila, haciendo que me tranquilizara. –Toma asiento por favor

Tomé una bocanada de aire e hice lo que me pidió. Me senté en una silla de roble, delante del escritorio.

-Lo que sucedió antes fue seguramente porque perdiste la concentración y tu maestra no pudo controlarlo, ¿sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de interrumpirla por la creciente curiosidad.

-Eso es porque tú, señorita Kinomoto tiene poderes que sino controla se saldrán de control- La mujer se inclinó un poco hacia mi, cruzando sus manos y recargando su mentón en éstas. –He de suponer que tiene muchas dudas y preguntas sin respuestas, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestionó y yo asentí fervientemente. –Empecemos por algo que debes saber señorita Kinomoto y que es de vital importancia- su tono cambio abruptamente de uno suave y cálido a uno más serio.

–Yo soy pariente lejano de Reed Li Clow, podría decirse que somos primos, siempre de pequeños estuvimos juntos por lo tanto soy la más allegada a él o lo era. Es por eso… que me mantenía al tanto de todas sus travesuras como de sus planes que iban más allá de la seriedad. Por lo tanto yo desde hace mucho tiempo sabía de tu existencia Kinomoto Sakura y de todas las misiones a las que te tendrías que someter.

-Sin embargo no resultó todo como lo había planeado Clow, hubo ciertas… diferencias. Como la aparición de la carta the wish, aquella que a cambio de derrotar a tu enemigo y que no hubiera más, evitando así que todas las cosas que hizo se cumplieran pedía a cambio tu vida-

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquello y que aún no lograba comprender.

-La cuestión es… que yo siempre estuve vigilando tus pasos. Por lo tanto en el último instante en que the wish pedía tu vida yo hice que tuvieras una existencia-

-No… entiendo- dije después de unos segundos.

-Verás hay una diferencia entre vida y existencia, la vida en cuando tienes alguna motivación para seguir y puedes morir, una existencia es algo monótono y sin sentido.

-Pero yo estoy viviendo, tengo algo por lo cual vivir.

Ella asintió. –Lo sé, pero al principio no era así, ¿no es cierto?, estabas confundida, sola y perdida. Tenías una existencia, se llevó el recuerdo de tus amigos, de tu familia de tu antigua vida-

-Es cierto- dije ahora comprendiendo un poco más.

-Pero hubo… algo que espero puedas asimilar, cuando hice aquel hechizo, con tus poderes no iba a ser suficiente para revertir la condición de la carta por lo tanto, cuando la carta hizo que el mago desapareciera y absorbió sus poderes, al momento de hacer conexión contigo tú los conservaste. En conclusión tienes los poderes de Leviathan contigo, ahora te pertenecen, así que debes entrenarte para mantenerlos en orden y que no se salgan de control. Por la misma razón, serás víctima de muchos magos ambiciosos o monstruos que querrán tu energía, Sakura en éstos momentos eres la chica con más poderes en todas las dimensiones.

Aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría. "¿Yo?, es imposible, yo no…"

-Sé que es complicado de asimilar, pero tu pediste que no volvieran a ocurrir cosas como las que provocó el antiguo mago Leviathan, así que ahora tienes los poderes suficientes para evitarlo, considérate el ángel de las dimensiones y mi propia hija, gracias Sakura-

.

-No… puede ser- dije tras un largo suspiro, había faltaba al resto de las clases y la directora me había justificado las faltas. Es que todo esto era algo complicado de asimilar. ¿Yo?, ¿cómo había caído en mi semejante responsabilidad?.

-En todo caso- Mirmo se llevó un chocolate a la boca y con indiferencia se lo tragó como si no fuera nada. –Deberías sentirte orgullosa, ahora cuidarás a tus seres queridos, ¿no crees?

Kero sin embargo se encontraba flotando de un lado a otro, con sus brazos cruzados. –Si, pero eso atraerá más problemas y enemigos que antes que querrán lastimarla-

Parpadeé varias veces y suspiré. "Los estoy preocupando, es cierto que Kero tiene razón, pero esa fue mi decisión y no me retracto de nada, ahora no puedo estar de pesimista, tengo que enfrentar esto con la cabeza en alto".

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien- comenté tranquilamente, me levanté de la hierba y miré el cielo, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban como si no hubiera mañana.

-Sakurita- dijo mi guardián entre preocupado y orgulloso. –bien en todo caso yo estaré siempre a tu lado-

-Gracias Kero- dije con felicidad.

-Que me queda, pero que molesta eres Sakura- comentó con cierta indiferencia y molestia Mirmo, pero como le había conocido, era su manera de decirme que también estaría allí para apoyarme.

-Gracias Mirmo- dije del mismo modo, miré por última vez el lago que resplandecía por la tenue luz de la luna llena.

Ambas criaturas mágicas se colocaron en mis hombros. Avancé hasta el castillo y me sorprendí cuando después de caminar por las pasillos del castillo una voz melodiosa se escuchó en mi dormitorio.

-¿Hoe?

Abrí la puerta sin miramientos y tuve que tallarme los ojos pues no me creía cuantas niñas se encontraban en mi habitación, todas rodeando algo que no alcanzaba a ver en lo absoluto.

-¡Hay si!, y ahí fue cuando Sakurita selló la carta aro- dijo una voz chillona, con matices de emoción, alegría y nostalgia.

"No puede ser, dios no es cierto. Tiene que ser un sueño, por favor si lo es no quiero despertar".

-¡Imposible!- susurró mi guardián volando entre la multitud.

-Hay y ahí cuando capturó la carta del tiempo- dijo soltando un grito aquella voz femenina. -¿no se ve divina con su traje de hada?

-¡Tomoyo-chan!- grité cuando el nudo en mi garganta se había desaparecido y cuando la vergüenza había tomado segundo plano ante la euforia.

De pronto hubo un silencio que dejaría helado a cualquiera. Quería encogerme o cavar un hoyo y jamás volver a salir de ahí, ¿por qué todos se habían callado cuando decidí llamarle?.

Un gritó se oyó, retumbando en las cuatro paredes. De pronto frente a mis ojos una chica amatista se abría paso entre tanta gente que se encontraba amontado frente a lo que supuse sería sus famosos videos y una pantalla. Pero eso dejó de importarme en cuanto vi a mi mejor amiga correr hasta mi y sobretodo…. ¡acordarse de mí!.

Opté por seguir su ejemplo y llegar hasta ella, me dejó inmóvil cuando me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Podía escuchar sus pequeños sollozos lo que hizo que aquel nudo en la garganta creciera. –T-Tomoyo-chan…

-¡Hay Sakurita que cruel eres!- me reprochaba sin soltarme, como si así lo hiciera me escaparía e huiría de ella para siempre, algo así había echo realmente.

-Lo siento mucho… Tomoyo-chan, no tengo excusas para que me perdones, además…

-¡Prométeme que jamás me harás lo mismo!- Tomó ambos hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas que había derramado, casi tornándose rojizos, con aquel brillo de euforia, nostalgia pero también de seriedad.

-Yo… lo prometo- me sentía muy avergonzada, le había echo mucho daño a quien me apoyó en las buenas y malas, jamás se había separado de mi. Pero por otro lado, estaba bien y viva, era algo que realmente me reconfortaba pues no la había visto desde la batalla.

Suspiró y miré como aquellos ojos amatista volvían a su cause, teniendo ese brillo cálido. Sentí como recuperaba el aire de mis pulmones. –Imaginar que no pude…- parecía que las palabras no podían salir de su garganta, sus facciones cambiaron a unas tristes.

-Tomoyo…

-¡No pude grabarte!, ¡que injusticia!, pensar que estas en una nueva misión y no pude- dijo con melancolía, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Sentí como algo rebotó y miré a mi alrededor, al parecer las personas presentes habían estado de curiosas y ahora se encontraban estampados en el suelo. Reí un poco, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas por parte de Tomoyo. Miré de nuevo a mi amiga amatista y le sonreí cálidamente.

-Lo bueno es que… no perderé ni un segundo más- dijo recuperando la postura, sacó su cámara de video y se puso a grabarme enseguida. Reí nerviosamente, había olvidado un poco como Tomoyo tenía esa habilidad de sorprenderme con su pasatiempo favorito.

Llevé mi mano a mi nuca, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Me sorprende la habilidad de Tomoyo para hacer que las personas vayan y vengan a su antojo- comentó mi guardián, parpadeé y miré a mi alrededor. Era cierto, ahora estábamos solo nosotras dos, Kero y Mirmo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿quién es esta aficionada?- cuestionó el muglox mirando algo incrédulo a mi mejor amiga.

-No es ninguna aficionada- dije a modo de defensa. –Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y es mi mejor amiga- presenté sin preámbulo.

-Ajá- dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Cosa que me molestó un poco. –Si no mal entiendo, ¿no es humana?, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Si es humano y con respecto a lo otro- miré a mi amiga en busca de respuestas, ella hizo a un lado de cámara de video y me sonrió suavemente. –Tú debes ser Mirmo- dijo como si nada, cosa que terminó por sorprenderme. –Yo he venido aquí para ayudarte Sakurita, no pensarías que te dejaría sola, ¿verdad?. He venido aquí gracias a la ayuda de la directora Clow- dijo con naturalidad. –La directora me ha puesto al tanto de la situación Sakurita y no voy a aceptar que me dejes de lado esta vez, además no te preocupes yo estudiaré junto con el resto de quienes no tienen magia en los salones especiales, con tal de estar al pendiente de ti Sakurita no importa qué te acompañaré hasta el final-

Sus ojos se iluminaron. –Además compartimos clase algunos días, ¡que feliz soy!, ah si, debo añadir una cosa que creo te interesará, es sobre Yue-

Sonreí cálidamente al escuchar cada palabra que salía de su boca pero sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba a la mención de aquel nombre. -¿Esta bien?, por favor dime que así es, he estado muy preocupada.

Ella sonrió y asintió. –Si tanto él como Yukito están bien, es una pena que…-se calló brevemente, mirando a los ojos con desosiego. La miré, alentándola a seguir. –que sea el único que te recuerde, pero al menos todos están bien, incluida tu familia Sakurita

Sentí como el peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros se liberaba y sentí una gran euforia. ¡Estaba bien, estaban vivos, había funcionado, no habían muerto!.

Sentí como mis ojos se perlaban de lágrimas y sentí como empecé a llorar, desatando todas las emociones y sentimientos que hasta ahora habían permanecido encerrados y no había permitido salir.

Los brazos de mi amiga me rodearon y me recargué en ella, por fin estaba alguien a mi lado, Tomoyo. Y aquella noche me permití llorar, me permití sentir y mostrarme cuan estaba por dentro. Aquella noche vinieron y se fueron recuerdos, sentimientos y dudas.

.

A la mañana siguiente sorprendentemente me tocó clase de cocina. Algo en que no era buena, la noticia que me alentó a levantarme temprano fue que esas dos horas las compartía con Tomoyo. Me duché, me vestí con el uniforme, cepillé y peiné. Tomé mi mochila, donde puse las cartas, los libros y el delantal blanco con bordes dorados y el escudo en la parte superior izquierda.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo y luego a mis guardianes que estaban profundamente dormidos. Salí y llegué al salón más de prisa de lo que me hubiera gustado, la razón era que el rumor de los casets de video de Tomoyo se habían divulgado más rápido de lo esperado. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, no puedo creer que había olvidado ése pequeño detalle, pero era de esperar después de haber recibido la noticia que no podía hacerme la chica más feliz de todo lo existente.

Llegué al salón vació y miré a mi alrededor. Había seis meses en el centro del salón. Cada una tenía un fregadero y un espacio para lo cual suponía iba a ser para cocinar, debajo de las mesas había pequeñas puertas corredizas por lo que suponía ahí se guardaba el material a usar. En las paredes había dos hornos por pared y solo había tres, la pared que sobraba y no tenía hornos se encontraba llena de ventanas por donde se filtraba la luz.

La puerta detrás de mi se abrió y yo me asusté, me hice a un lado, puesto que aún seguía parada en la entrada, obstaculizando el paso de quien quiera que gustaría pasar.

Cuando me giré sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban. –Sakurita, madrugaste- dijo mi amiga.

-Tomoyo- dijo con una sensación cálida envolviéndome, era como mucho tiempo atrás. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sakurita- dijo con ánimos. -¿Ya sabes dónde te sentarás?- cuestionó. –Las mesas van por nivel de habilidad que tengas en cocina- comentó y yo parpadeé, "¿cuándo se dijo eso?". –Ah, supongo que no lo leíste, está en los papeles que se dio en el ingreso a la escuela.

Reí un poco, Tomoyo siempre parecía que leía mi mente. Saqué de mi mochila los papeles y Tomo-chan los tomó, buscó y sonrió complacido por algo que debió de haber leído.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté confundida.

-Vas en el nivel A, conmigo- dijo emocionada, jalándome hasta la mesa indicada.

Yo me quedé sin palabras. "¡ALTO!, definitivamente hay un error en todo esto, yo soy muy torpe cocinando, no se me da nada bien y ahora resulta que voy en el mismo nivel que Tomoyo?, ¡y resulta ser el más alto!. No hay algo mal en todo esto."

-¿Sakurita?-

La voz de Tomoyo hizo que saliera de mis divagaciones. –dime-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada y consternada.

Asentí. –Es solo que… se me hace muy raro estar en tu mismo nivel Tomoyo, a mi no se me da nada bien todo esto y lo sabes- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Hay pero eso no importa- dijo animada. –yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, además estamos juntas, ¿no es mejor eso?

Su tono de voz hizo que me convenciera de ello, le sonreí y asentí.

No me había dado cuenta que el salón estaba casi completamente lleno hasta que los gritos me aturdieron. Miré hacia a dirección donde todos los estudiantes se habían ido, obstaculizando la entrada de quienes suponía acababan de llegar.

-¡Si son los príncipes!- dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas, de una chica que fue junto con su amiga a ser una más del montón.

-¿Príncipes?- pregunté confundida.

Mi amiga amatista me miro con diversión pero no me dijo nada, lo cual me dejo aun más confundida que antes.

-Por favor señoritas, necesitamos pasar, ustedes no querrán que nos regañe el profesor por llegar tarde, ¿o si?-

-¡Kya!- se escuchó aquel grito a coro, pero pareció funcionar pues dejaron el paso a esas personas. Suspiré y miré hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Mucho escandalo por unos chicos, en fin será porque… yo ya tenía a mi persona especial.

-Que fastidio- escuché una voz tosca a mis espaldas que hizo que abriera levemente los ojos, casi imperceptiblemente.

-buenos días señoritas- saludó la misma voz de antes, delante de nosotras estaba un chico de ojos esmeralda, tez bronceada y cabellos color limón, tenía un porte elegante y algo narcisista. Era muy hermoso pero eso no fue lo que hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un leve toque carmín y mi corazón empezara a bombear sangre de una manera extremadamente rápida. Acompañado de él estaban mis amigos Saiga Kei, Syaoran Li… y Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Sakurita- la voz de Tomoyo me sacó de la impresión. –Ellos son los príncipes de la academia Le Rose-

* * *

_LiRiO23_: ¡Hola!, bueno primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por darle oportunidad a éstas dos historias, me alegro de que sea así me dio mucha gracia todo lo que dijiste y me alentó a continuar. Quizá no actualice pronto pero bueno debo decir que yo JAMÁS dejo una historia en "pause" o suspendida, si es así en dado caso mejor la elimino. Pero ésta historia si planeo terminarla aunque me tarde, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo de hoy, saludos!

_Maru Franco:_ Hola! jajajajajjja perdona pero me reí mucho con tu comparación de Saiga y Syaoran de verdad. Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso en parte lo pondrá interesante, ¿no lo crees?. Tranquila con lo del piano, todo se puede si le pones la dosis adecuada :3 solo esfuerzate y ya verás que si se puede. Jajaja a mi también, en parte, yo odiaba a ese niño al principio E.E luego me cayo bien jajaja y bueno con lo de la actualización ya dejé arriba el por qué :c, espero que te gustara el capi y si, si te puedes quedar con uno(?) siempre y cuando no te mate el otro por llevartelo jajaja

_NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19_: ¡Hola! jajaja no puedo responder a eso, pero tu me dirás, creo que ya se vio un poco de tu pregunta en éste capi. Lo sé, tienes razón :c y con respecto a los niveles están en el mismo nivel. Ya sé! Li es tan mono *-* lo adoro. Pd: lo sé :c y con respecto a lo otro pues no xD no he tenido tiempo /:

_Maru-chan1296_ awww ya lo sé!, es tan hermoso, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, espero que puedas perdonar la tardanza y que el capi te haya gustados, saludos!

S_carlet-rot_h: No te preocupes Scar, ¿puedo decirte así?, te comprendo a la perfección yo no pude actualizar por eso, trabajos y blablabla u.u Muchas gracias, me alegra leer eso! espero que te siga gustando y perdones la demora, salu2!

_myruz05_: hola! muchisimas gracias! awww que bueno que sea así, la verdad es que si esta confuso al principio y mas aún si no has leído la otra parte, pero que bueno que ya le entendiste xD, lamento la demora y espero que te guste el capi de hoy! gracias por darle una oportunidad a las historias, saludos!

_anonimo_ s: Hola! jajaja soy chica, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y perdona la demora, lo siento muchisimo! yo también soy de ahí(: y bueno con tu duda arriba ahi una barra azul y de lado superior derecho dice registrarte o entrar, le das click a registrarte y ya(: ah se me olvidaba si puedes usar la de hotmail, bueno yo la uso y no he tenido problemas, saludos!

a_zara-kinomoto_: Hola! jajaja muchisimas gracias! espero que perdones a esta fatal escritora por la demora/: y si, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde por fin aparecieron algunas personitas que creo no se esperaban bueno, eso es todo por hoy, gracias y yo cambio y fuera!

_alex-Kinomoto:_ Hola, jajaja me imaginé, muchisimas gracias. de verdad:3, mas por darle la oportunidad a éstas dos historias, me alegra que les guste a los lectores las locuras que se me van ocurriendo para la trama, espero que perdones la demora, jajaj, bueno saludos!

_Vale Yagami Cullen:_ Hola jajaja vale me parece perfecto lo que has dicho. Hagamos algo tu me perdonas por la demora y yo no tardaré en publicar el próximo capítulo (espero) . Lo sé, a mi también me dio nostalgia cuando recordé, escribí y leí, pero bueno las cosas se hacen esperar cuando son buenas.

_HaRuMi McClain_: Hola chica preguntas jajajaja bueno esas preguntas se respondera conforme avance la trama, no puedo soltar spoilers xD Y bueno a quién no le llega a pasar lo de la contraseña? al menos a mi si me ha pasado xD bastante porque soy muy olvidadiza y si no mal recuerdo si hay una forma de recuperarla, le das click a donde dice "has olvidado tu contraseña?" o algo así en el momento en que quieras entrar con tu cuenta (la que ya hiciste). Y si, xD si le puse así por la canción :3 digamos que porque fue mi "inspiración", porque no planeada que Revelation tuviera continuación pero se me hacia muy cruel, en fin perdón la demora, saludos!

_hana-yry_: Hola! jajajaj si, si es *-*. Lo sé! yo me emocioné también y solita, estoy algo loca... lo sé jajaja es algo que siento jamás se iría del guardián de Sakurita. Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta espero haya respondido en parte eso con este capi, lamento la demora y gracias por leer, saludos!

En fin sin más que decir.

BCM Cambio y fuera!


	6. Sakura, regalo y la muñeca de porcelana

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP, otros personajes tampoco son de mi autoría, tanto como lugares. Yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Recordatorio:

_pensamientos_

"" _recuerdos o diálogos entre sueños_

(cursiva) canciones que recomiendo escuchar para la escena

-diálogos-

. cambio de escena

* * *

La llave brilló rodeaba por una luz, entre mis manos, conforme empezaba a decir aquellas palabras que la traerían a su verdadera forma, la estrella giraba y la insignia aparecía con menos nitidez.-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo- A éstas alturas, la llave rebasaba mi estatura y brillaba intensamente. Alce mis brazos y los dejé caer delante de mi, completamente rectos, como si se fueran a encontrar con la llave. -¡Libérate!

La llave empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y de un momento a otro cambio de tamaño delante de mí, progresivamente; el color cambio rápidamente a un rosa tenue y no dude en sujetarlo entre mis manos.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y miré desde la azotea de la escuela todo lo que estaba cerca. Debo decir que n estaba aquí simplemente para ver el hermoso paisaje o practicar mi magia, era mucho mas que eso. Había sentido una presencia, demasiado fuerte y aquello me inquietó de sobremanera, no por el hecho de que hubiera alguien tan poderoso, que incluso, puedo comparar con el mago Clow, sino que soy la única que pudo sentirlo.

_Flashback_

_Entré jadeante al despacho de la directora, me miró con la viva preocupación tintineando en sus ojos. Pude imaginarme que por su cabeza apareció un centenar de preguntas o situaciones._

_En un principio tenía el objetivo de ir a preguntarle, ¿qué había sucedido con mis respectivas clases y por qué me había colocado con mis ahora compañeros pero antes viejos amigos?, no es que me molestara, de echo es algo que debía agradecer de todo corazón, pero… si algo había aprendido de Eriol y si resultaba ser pariente suyo, es que ella no hacía las cosas adrede. También quería preguntar lo de Tomoyo, un millar de preguntas debía admitir, pero aquello sucedió de manera abrupta e inesperada._

_Caminaba para ir a la siguiente y última clase, me acompañaba Kerberos y Mirmo, Tomoyo se había retirado puesto que tenía clase de coro, sorprendentemente había uno junto con lo que nosotros llamaríamos "clases extra". Pero en ésos momentos, sentí como si algo me hubiera paralizado, era una dolorosa y vivida sensación, como si mil púas me atravesaran el pecho. Luego de eso, sentí la presencia, me dejó abrumada; no había sentido jamás algo así._

_Miré hacia la ventana, donde se veía el hermoso atardecer en el horizonte, todo parecía normal. Pero dentro de mi pecho, habitaba aquel mal presentimiento. -¿Pasa algo Sakurita?- me preguntó un preocupado Kero._

_Le miré extrañada. –Kero, ¿No puedes sentirlo?- cuestioné ahora aún más alarmada. ¿Cómo era posible que Kero no lograra sentir lo que yo?. –Hay una presencia… muy poderosa acercándose._

_Los ojitos negros y pequeños de mi guardián me miraron confundidos y poco a poco su frente se vio arrugada al fruncir el ceño. -¿Seguro que es así?, ¿por qué yo no puedo sentir nada?- cuestionó frustrado y con los brazos cruzados._

_-Eso es demasiado simple- comentó el muglox que se encontraba sentado sobre mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos cuando escuché la voz seria de Mirmo, rara vez escuchaba ese tono de voz en él. –Eso es porque Sakura tiene poderes que pocos aguantarían en su cuerpo, es decir, que hasta donde se sabe, es la chica más poderosa. Incluso aunque un mago de gran categoría intentara ocultar su presencia ella lo sabría._

_-¡¿Será posible?!-cuestionó exasperado mi guardián. –En todo caso, ¿para qué ocultarse?, ¡es una escuela de magia!, ¡no tendría sentido!_

_Asentí ante aquello, era cierto. Y aquella sensación que gobernaba en mi cuerpo no me abandonaba tampoco, si no que se acrecentó en cuanto escuché lo que ambos tenían que decir. –En ese caso, lo mejor sería que le informáramos a la maestra- comenté con aquel tinte de preocupación destilando en mi voz._

_-¿Todavía no has aprendido a aparecerte?- cuestionó mi muglox. Sentí como una gota se resbalaba por mi nuca._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Para qué querrías aparecerte Kinomoto?, estás a metros del salón, que te sirvan de algo los pies.- dijo aquella voz que hizo eco en mi cabeza._

_-¡Pero si es el mocoso!- dijo un enfebrecido Kerberos. Los ojos ambarinos del chino se achicaron ante el apodo. _

"_Por su actitud estoy segura que tampoco puede sentir nada"._

_-Ah, pero si has traído al muñeco escandaloso- dijo Saiga, que estaba a un lado de Li._

"_Tampoco Kei"._

_-¡Ya verás mocoso irrespetuoso!-_

_-Vámonos Kero- dije para llamar su atención, ahora teníamos asuntos más importantes. Salí corriendo, dejando a ambos chinos entre confundidos y extrañados._

_De ahí a éstos momentos que estaba en el despacho. Con la mirada de la directora taladrando mis ojos, le conté lo sucedido y ella asintió._

_-Yo también tenía una sensación, no podía describir qué era- comentó poco después la prima de Clow. –Sakura, dado que eres la única que puede sentirlo y ya que… tú eres aquella que mantendrá el balance entre los mundos, los universos y la vida, te asigno tu primera misión. Ve a investigar de qué se trata todo esto- dijo muy seria, lo que para mi gusto, no me agradó en absoluto._

_No deja nada más, simplemente me marché._

_Fin Flashback_

La presencia estaba muy cerca y conforme se acercaba era más y más sofocante. Me sentía tenuemente mareada y me preguntaba si era por la persona que cargaba con semejante magia.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire.

_Tranquila_.

Aquella palabra me la repetía a mí misma una y otra vez. Me concentré en la oscuridad y también en la presencia, como solía hacer para buscar las cartas Clow.

Una silueta blanca apareció repentinamente.

-¡Ahí!- dije al tiempo que abría los ojos y sacaba la carta vuelo. Las alas blancuzcas aparecieron en mí espalda y me ayudaron a emprender el vuelo. Surqué por los aires sin vacilar; miré los alrededores, donde se suponía se encontraba aquel nudo de magia aparentemente oculto de todo el mundo, de todos excepto de mi.

Mis pies hicieron un ruido sordo al tocar el césped. No había nada, ni nadie. -¿Por qué?

-¡Sakura, cuidado!- gritó mi guardián desde algún punto lejano.

Me giré tan solo un poco pero no a la velocidad necesaria, puesto que una ráfaga de viento azotó contra mi espalda, haciéndome volar por los aires hasta caer a algunos metros de mi posición anterior. Pétalos de Sakura me rodearon, como si estuvieran danzando sin tocar en ningún momento el suelo.

-D-duele- murmuré para mi misma, el golpe no había sido muy duro, pero si lo suficiente para hacerme algunos rasguños. Abrí los ojos, enfocando la vista en el báculo, lo tomé, puesto que no se encontraba a gran distancia de mí.

-¡AY!, ¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a Sakura?- vociferaron tanto mi compañero muglox y mi guardián.

_¿Quién_?.

Una risa de soprano se escuchó por todo el bosque, como si nos encontráramos en una cueva. Miré a mis alrededores, pero no había nada.

-¡No te escondas cobarde!- gritaba mi guardián, que había adoptado su forma original, mirando desde el cielo.

-Maldita sea- susurró mi muglox a un lado mío.

-¿Has visto quien ha sido?- cuestioné, apoyándome en mi báculo para volverme a levantar. Mirando extrañada a mi alrededor, aquellos pétalos de cerezo me extrañaron pero al mismo tiempo me dieron una sensación de tranquilidad.

-¡Eso no importa!, lo que importa es que te han herido y no he logrado evitarlo- susurró con aquel tono de enojo ahogado en su voz.

Otra risa, más clara y fuerte que antes.

-Parece que se estaba burlando de nosotros- dijo mi guardián en cuanto tocó la superficie.

_O jugando_. Pensé mientras tomaba aire. No podía luchar contra algo que no podía ver.

-Esto es divertido- dijo una voz aguda, resonando en el bosque. –No me creería que jugar con ella lo sería y menos siendo quién es- añadió pero por alguna extraña razón éstas palabras no llegaron a los oídos de mis guardianes.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestioné, sintiendo aquella presencia más fuerte que nunca.

Otra risa más. Al parecer no iba a cooperar conmigo. –Dime, ¿jugar es divertido si lastimas a otras personas?- cuestioné, tanteando el terreno.

-¿Sakura?

Por un momento el silencio habitó en el gran bosque que rodeaba aquella parte de la escuela. –Pero puedes curarte con tu magia, se supone que aquel hechizo no debería lastimarte, ¿no se supone que eres aquella que nos cuida?.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿_Quié_n era y c_ómo_ sabía aquello?. Si sus palabras… eran ciertas, ¿era una prueba o quizás…?. -¿Y si los cuido, por qué me atacas?-

-Porque al parecer los rumores son ciertos- ¿Qué rumores, de qué habla?. –La poderosa cardcaptor esta viva, pero ha perdido ese toque de luchar, ¿tus poderes… no han terminado de despertar cierto?, de ser así hubieras notado aquella ráfaga-

Con cada segundo que pasaba me confundía más. Había pensando, creído, imaginado que solo la directora sabía quién era, reduciendo así determinado número de personas que sabían quién era yo. Pero no era así, incluso personas completamente desconocidas para mi, me recordaban, sabían quién era. Y sabía que dentro de mí, eso causaría problemas, si aún no terminaba de controlar mis poderes, llegaría un punto donde alguien trataría de quitármelos. Lo ha dicho la directora, no solo hay personas buenas, también ambiciosas y sedientas de poder.

-¿Cómo…?-cuestioné parpadeando varias veces.

-Vengo de otro mundo, señorita Kinomoto, solo soy una mensajera. –De pronto frente a mi apareció una niña que parecía estar echa de porcelana. De ojos grandes y grises, vestido blanco con adornos, zapatitos del mismo color y de correa. –Mi intención no era lastimarla, pensé que usted… bueno, el caso es que… pensé que sus poderes estaban completamente desarrollados y quería comprobarlo-

Mis guardianes no la podían ni ver ni escuchar. ¿Qué haría?, solo me miraban preocupados y extrañados, pero sabían que no estaba hablando sola.

-Atacando no es la mejor manera- dije suavemente.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, de verdad- susurró apenada, sus mejillas rosas parecieron brillar, como si de verdad se hubiera sonrojado.

-Has dicho que eres mensajera, ¿de quién y con qué motivo?- cuestioné, acuclillándome hasta quedar a su altura. Le regalé una mirada dulce y una sonrisa suave, aquellas que Tomoyo adoraba tanto ver en mí. Me miró y su mirada brilló por un instante. Me confundí y la miré curiosa. -¿Pasa algo?- pregunté.

-De verdad eres tú- susurró y yo parpadeé confundida. –La luz que desprendes es muy… cálida- agregó. Se acercó a mí con pasos vacilantes y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas. Cerró los ojos y por un instante pude verla resplandecer.

¿Qué era ésta sensación que hacía mi corazón saltar y brincar como loco?, era como si algo me envolviera en sus brazos, protector y fuerte, con esa sensación a hogar.

La niña de porcelana abrió sus ojitos y me sonrió. –El mensaje ha sido enviado-

_¿Hoe?._

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestioné y en ese momento me di cuenta que en mis manos había una flor de cerezo y los pétalos que antes nos rodeaban habían desaparecido.

–Mi rey, aquel que rige mi universo. –comenzó la niña de piel blanca como la nieve. –Queda en deuda con usted, poderosa cazadora de cartas, pues has salvado millones de vidas de su universo y de ésta manera, el selló un trato con usted. Las puertas de su reino siempre estarán abiertas para usted- dijo suavemente y sin más se fue desvaneciendo hasta no dejar rastro.

-¡Espera!- dije al aire, puesto que la impresión había dejado mi garganta seca; mi mano se cerró en el aire, puesto que tampoco había logrado detenerla. Tenía tantas preguntas que se habían quedado sin respuesta. Suspiré pero una sonrisa bailoteó en mi rostro. No me arrepentía de haber dado mi vida por millones de personas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó mi guardián rompiendo el silencio.

-Una mensajera que me dicho que las puertas de su universo siempre estarán abiertas para mi- susurré, mirando la flor, que había tomado forma de llave.

-Que extraña forma de mandar un mensaje- dijo mi compañero muglox de mal humor. –Si tan solo iba a decir eso podía haber mandado una carta, ¡o que sé yo!. –Suspiró. –que se le va a hacer-

Mi guardián asintió y enseguida la insignia apareció debajo de él. Las alas cubrieron su cuerpo, brillando tenuemente, regresando a su apariencia falsa. –Y yo que estaba listo para dar una buena lucha, éstos músculos no van a permanecer así si no hay acción- dijo mi pequeño guardián.

La carcajada del pequeño príncipe muglox resonó. -¿A eso llamas músculos?- cuestionó entre risas y aquel tono burlón, señalando a mi guardián. –Mas bien pareces un flan gigante, hasta tu pansa baila como ésos postres al andar-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!, ¡regresa aquí pitufo!- vociferó mi guardián antes de seguir a un muglox que se había alejado volando.

Solté una risilla sin poder evitarlo. No tenían remedio. La llave en forma de estrella de nuevo había regresado a su apariencia relativamente normal y lo único que se encontraba en mis manos eran aquel presente, que supuse, era para el mundo que ni tenía idea de cómo se llamaba ni dónde quedaba.

Me había encontrado tan enfrascada en esa escena que no me di cuenta de otras presencias hasta ése momento. Me giré sobre mis talones en aquella dirección.

Allí se encontraban tres pares de ojos observándome.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro sin saber, ni si quiera yo misma, el por qué. –Hay- susurré desviando la mirada sin poder sostenérsela al ambarino que me miraba con una seriedad imperturbable, con su ceño tan fruncido que parecía se juntarían sus cejas en algún momento.

Se acercó hasta mí sin vacilar. –Niña tonta, ¿Hiragizawa querías que viera como le daban una paliza a ella?, ¿de verdad salté mis clases por esto?- cuestionó con voz despectiva y fría.

Algo dentro de mí empezó a hacer ebullición. Le miré frunciendo el ceño. –Yo no soy ninguna niña tonta- me defendí, con el mismo tono que voz que había usado él. –Y si te has saltado las clases es por mera decisión tuya, no le eches la culpa a nadie más- agregué con cierta molestia en mi voz. De alguna manera, aquello me recordaba demasiado a los viejos tiempos.

Al parecer, no esperaba contestación mía, puesto que enseguida me miró de forma penetrante, taladrándome con la mirada. No dijo nada más, pero no era necesario, su mirada de asesinato me bastaba.

Sentí como una gota recorría mi nuca lentamente. Aunque lo tuviera en éstos momentos frente a mi, como si el tiempo se hubiera atrasado, hubiera deseado que por lo menos… recordara. Que aquel tres par de ojos que me miraban recordara quien era. Pero sabía que de alguna manera, éste era mi castigo o el precio a pagar por mis acciones. No todo iba a ser de color rosa, eso lo había aprendido.

Suavicé mi gesto y le sonreí. Esto pareció confundirlo demasiado, quizá por mi cambio de humor tan repentino. –Syaoran, espero que algún día volvamos a ser amigos- dije con un tintín de añoranza y esperanza.

Después de eso, todo se volvió blanco. Era como si algo me hubiera cegado, como cuando un flash te da directamente en la cara y no logras enfocar nada, solo blanco y algunos destellos.

"_Sakura, gracias"_

Una voz grave, que incluso podía notar gran sabiduría en ella y gentileza latente, resonaba en aquel espacio blanco. Notaba también como una sensación cálida me llenaba, haciendo mi sangre bombear y mi corazón latir de prisa.

"_No hay palabras, ni acciones que describan lo que has hecho por todos nosotros. Jamás podré darte lo suficiente. Sacrificaste absolutamente todo para mantener a los tuyos con vida e incluso aquellos que no conocías, sin hacer diferencias, sin titubear. Lo menos que puedo darte, es una pequeña porción de lo que tú me has dado_".

¿De qué habla?, era lo correcto y aunque tenía miedo e incluso si volviese a ocurrir, volvería a sentirlo. Creo que cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar, hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por salvar a quienes le importan y sus ideales.

"_Quizás no, la cobardía y el temor existe en el corazón de todos, no hay distinción alguna. Pero lo que tu has hecho y recalcó, desde el inició de tu misión, ha destacado tu destreza y tu valentía, esos dotes no cualquiera los tiene. Por eso Sakura Kinomoto, yo, el rey de Genovis, Duark Van Dukvarouv te dará lo que puede y que aún así no es suficiente. Espero tener el honor de conocerte algún día, porque sabemos que todo esta a punto de comenzar_."

Sentía una presión en el pecho. Todo se oscureció y me hallé sola, pero solo duro por unos instantes.

Abrí mis ojos esmeraldas y me topé con unos zafiros. -¿Eriol?- Mi voz apenas era audible, me garganta estaba demasiado seca. Me sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo y reconfortante sueño.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, pequeña Sakura-

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, no por el hecho de que me haya llamado así. Si no por lo que vi en aquellos enigmáticos ojos. Él sabía… quien era yo.

-Tú…- El asintió con aquella sonrisa tan característica de él, no necesité más. Le abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por igual. Dios mio, se sentía tan bien que me recordara. Eriol… se acordaba de mi. Sentí mi corazón latir con frenesí y una traicionera lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Su perfume tan característico lleno mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mi cuerpo se calmara y al mismo tiempo se debilitara. Había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarle en cuanto le vi, pero me había resultado imposible frente a todos.

-Todo está bien- susurró en mi oído con gentileza. –Pero si sigues haciendo demasiado ruido los despertarás- comentó, trayéndome de vuelto a la tierra.

Me separé de él con cierta lentitud, quizás de mi parte, reticente. Miré a mi alrededor, seguíamos en el bosque. Los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos chinos hicieron que un temor creciera dentro de todo mi cuerpo. –Ellos…

-Se encuentran bien- comentó el inglés. –Solo que… parece ser que los cegaste un poco dulce Sakura-

Le miré confundida sin entender muy bien su comentario. -¿Hoe?- solté casi instintivamente. Él solo me sonrió de forma cálida, haciendo que mi corazón se desestabilizara por unos segundos. No hice más preguntas, al menos sabía que se encontraban bien. –Eriol, ¿por qué a ti no te ocurrió lo mismo?- pregunté con confusión. Si los tres estaban casi a la misma altura, ¿por qué él si estaba consciente y los otros dos no?.

-Eso querida Sakura, es porque yo ya te recordaba-

-¿Q… ué?- le miré con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Eso quería decir que todo el tiempo sabía de mi?, ¿por qué no me había saludado antes?, ¿por qué hasta éste momento?, ¿eso que tenía que ver con que los otros dos estuvieran inconscientes?, ¿por qué, por qué?.

-No te lo dije antes, porque yo sé lo que te dirá la directora en cuanto regreses- dijo ahora con un tono más grave mi amigo, uno que me recordaba de sobremanera al mago Clow. –Pero eso lo sabrás después, yo solo… quería hacerte las cosas más sencillas.

Conforme Eriol soltaba esas palabras, me confundía más y más. –Eriol, no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?, si sabes algo, dime por favor- casi supliqué, estaba harta de los misterios, quería saberlo todo, quería que mis preguntas tuvieran respuesta.

-Eso haría las cosas menos divertidas- dijo regresando a su tono habitual, con una sonrisa surcando la comisura de sus labios.

Un gemido cortó aquella frase que iba dirigida hacia Hiragizawa. Mi rostro se giró para viera a ambos castaños, que apenas y se estaban incorporado, con una mano tallando sus ojos. -¿Dónde estoy?- se cuestionó uno de ellos, con la voz algo adormilada y confundida. Una voz que reconocería al instante.

Mis ojos entraron en contacto con los de él y estoy segura que no fue mi imaginación, pude ver un brillo de reconocimiento en ellos.

¿Sería posible que…

-¿Sakura?-

Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada, parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho y encontrarse con el castaño que ahora me miraba confundido, demasiado e incluso aquel ceño fruncido había aparecido.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Su voz era dulce, no la ruda y tosca con la que me había acostumbrado a convivir éstos días. Sus ojos eran cálidos, no fríos y penetrantes como antes.

Sentí como mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir a su encuentro, como gustoso haría mi corazón en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te lastimaron?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con aquel toque preocupado y en cuestión de segundos lo tenía arrodillado a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Podía ver las facciones de su rostro. Esa sinceridad y viva preocupación resplandeciendo en sus ojos color ámbar que parecía se había derretido, pues antes eran tan duros y difíciles de descifrar.

-Sakura, respóndeme por favor- sus manos en mis hombros, colocadas con sutileza, gentileza y suavidad fue el detonador que hizo que dentro de mi surgiera un alarido que se alejaba del dolor y que jamás fue pronunciado por mis labios.

-¡Syaoran!- exclamé con la voz ahogada, rodeándolo con mis brazos con toda la fuerza que tenía en ésos momentos. Mi cuerpo temblaba por los contantes sollozos, pero no recordaba haberme sentido con una explosión de felicidad tan grande como ésta, jamás.

Al fin.

Por fin había regresado.

-O-oye… tranquila, aquí estoy- dijo con voz preocupada y nerviosa. Al escucharlo tuve que morderme el labio inferior para soltar otro sollozo más audible que los anteriores.

Era verdad, ahí estaba el Syaoran que conocía. Por fin había regresado a mi.

Sentí como me estrechó contra su cuerpo y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. Al instante, sentí como se tensó y me separé enseguida un poco de él, temiendo lo peor, que se olvidara de mi nuevamente. -¿Syaoran?- cuestioné.

Su mirada lucía perdida, enfocado en ningún punto en específico. Me espanté, algo dentro de mi se llenó de temor desosiego. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros y lo sacudí un poco, tratando de que reaccionara, de que regresara.

-Tranquila, solo sé paciente- susurró la voz de Eriol a metros de distancia, cuidando de un Kei que seguía confundido con todo y parecía haber entrado en el mismo estado.

Tragué en seco y escuche un grito. Giré mi rostro para ver a Saiga, que se hallaba ahora a metros alejado de Hiragizawa y le apuntaba con el dedo índice de forma acusadora. -¡Tú lo sabías!- acusó con vehemencia.

Me había perdido.

-Sabías todo el tiempo _quién_ era ella- se giró para verme y volvía tragar en seco. Primero por la mirada de arrepentimiento y desolación que me dirigió y después por la rabia iracunda que gobernó los ojos del chino. –Te olvidé, ¡pero tu te apartaste de nosotros!- gritó, dando zancadas acercándose hasta donde me hallaba junto con Li. -¡Y te encuentro abrazada con… con Li!.

-Yo no…- le miré y sentía un remolino de emociones recorrer mi cuerpo entero. –Lo lamento- dije suavemente. –Pero era lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor era… apartarte de nosotros sin si quiera tomar nuestra opinión?- cuestionó una voz neutral. Mis ojos buscaron los ámbar de él, encontrándome por fin con ellos. Lo sabía, se acordaban de absolutamente todo.

-No, lo mejor era mantenerlos a salvo- dije defendiéndome. –Si les hubiera dicho jamás me hubieran dejado, lo saben y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado; no había tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, eso era lo que necesitábamos: tiempo. No quería que murieran, son personas muy importantes para mi- Tomé una bocanada de aire. –Además, les había prometido que pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

Los ojos duros y el silencio por parte de ambos me dejaron en claro una cosa: su enfado iba más allá de lo esperado.

-Lo entiendo- comentó el ambarino, desviando la mirada. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, que su ira la estaba tratando de controlar con todas sus fuerzas. Le conocía. –Pero no sabes el dolor que sentí cuando frente a mis ojos, desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Sentí que mi corazón se partió a la mitad.

Syaoran había sido la última persona a la que había visto.

-Sin embargo- empezó de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. –Me alegra que estés bien, Sakura- dijo con voz ahogada, estrechándome con sus brazos de nuevo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Y estoy en deuda, con quien haya sido, de tener la oportunidad de seguir teniéndote junto a mi. Prometo que jamás te volveré a soltar.

Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaba carmín. Había extrañado tanto a los chicos, pero sobretodo al chico que me estaba cubriendo con sus brazos.

-Ni aunque me lo pidas, no lo haré, jamás, que te quede claro Sakura. No te volverás a apartar de mi-

.

El despacho de la directora se encontraba en completo silencio.

-Sakura, ahora que el rey le ha otorgado sus respectivos recuerdos a éstos estudiantes. Puedo decirte que iniciaremos con las clases privadas. Una vez a la semana tendrás que viajar a otros mundos y te quedarás ahí el fin de semana para practicar con tu magia. Creo que no debo agregar que podrás ir con tus amigos, siempre y cuando tengan cuidado.

Asentí una sola vez. -Entiendo- dije de forma clara, si viajaba por los mundos, quizás... tan solo quizás tendría la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a mi familia, el tan solo pensarlo hizo que mi corazón sonara como el aletear de un colibrí en pleno vuelo.

-Por cierto, gracias- dijo finalmente la directora. -Lo has echo muy bien- agregó sonriente.

* * *

**N/A**: Agradezco a aquellos que puedan perdonarme por semejante retraso T.T aunque ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios e.é. Es verdad, lo siento mucho y sinceramente espero no volver a atrasarme. Se me juntaron algunas cosas y solo hoy que no he tenido nada y he podido dejar los estudios (tan solo un poco), sin embargo ya comenzaré examanes... y se me hacía injusto de que siguieran esperando (si es que queda alguien por allí). Así que espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, sin más que decir.

Agradezco a:

anonimo sakurali, hana-yry, lirio23miriel17, Scarlet-roth, myruz05, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, azara-kinomoto, alex-Kinomoto, Nicole y Mile

Lamento la demora en serio y no poder responder, estoy corta de tiempo. Pero puedo decir que el otro capi ya esta casi terminado (y es largo) así que no tardaré en actualizar, quizá hasta mañana ya este arriba(:

Los quiere.

B.C.M


End file.
